


Music

by Raven_Shadowrose



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Healing, Music, Slow Burn, Trust
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-03-09 09:31:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13478604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Shadowrose/pseuds/Raven_Shadowrose
Summary: Kylo Ren meets a woman playing music inside Starkiller Base. He is instantly drawn to her, what will fate have in store for them both?





	1. Chapter One

**Title: Music**

**Author: Raven Shadowrose**

**Rating: Mature**

**Pairing: Kylo Ren x OC (eventually)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Star Wars, please do not respost this work anywhere else. Ianthe is my character. I do not own any of the pieces of music referred to in any of the chapters.**

**A/N: The music played by Ianthe in this chapter is Song of the Caged Bird by Lindsey Stirling.**

* * *

 

It was the sensation of a feeling that woke Kylo first, happiness, a lightness to the spirit that he had not known for the longest time. It was then that he heard the strains of music echoing through the corridors of Starkiller Base. Music was usually alien to the base, the corridors and rooms filled with the hum of machinery. Kylo's curiosity was piqued, he wanted to know where the music was coming from. He climbed off the bed, he had fallen asleep in his robes earlier on, he settled his helmet on his head and left the room.

The sound of music became louder as he walked through the halls of the base. It was the feeling of happiness that drew him closer to the person playing the music. Happiness was a rare sensation on the base, fear was more common. Fear of Snoke, fear of General Hux, and fear of him. Kylo sensed how people felt about him as they passed him, he knew how much they feared him.

The happiness of the person playing the music echoed through the Force; he saw it as a bright shimmer just out of the corner of his eye. Kylo felt himself being drawn closer to it, he wanted to touch it, to know what it felt like. If Snoke found out about this feeling he would view it as weakness. Kylo winced inside the helmet, he remembered the last time Snoke had punished him for weakness. The pain had echoed through his body as Snoke had used the Force to get deep inside his mind, searching for every last bit of weakness. He had then felt even more pain as his actual punishment for allowing that weakness to exist had begun.

Kylo shook his head and continued on through the walkways and halls of Starkiller. He eventually came across a room that contained a woman holding a stringed instrument. She was running the bow along the strings to create music. The music felt sad on the surface, but it had an undercurrent of hope. The music plucked at Kylo's emotions and his fragile connection to the light.

He finally looked at the woman playing the music, she had her eyes closed and was swaying as she played. She had a smile on her face and she looked totally relaxed. The lone light that was on in the room lit her from behind. Kylo wondered who she was, she looked vaguely familiar and yet not, all at the same time.

Kylo stayed hidden in the doorway, he did not want her to see him and stop playing. He liked listening to the music that was flowing from the stringed instrument. He liked that it distracted him from the misery of being Snoke's apprentice. He briefly wondered if it was too late to return to his mother and father and the light. Would they allow him to come back after everything he had done? Kylo sighed to himself, he had burned that bridge a long time ago.

He turned his attention back to the woman that was playing the music, he allowed himself to commit the sight and the sound to memory before he backed away from the door. He had to leave before someone saw him watching the woman that was playing the music. He harboured the hope that he would be able to come and watch her play again some other time.

* * *

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo hears music floating through Starkiller Base and finds himself, once again, drawn to the sound of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read, bookmarked or left kudos on this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Kylo wearily removed his helmet after another round of training with Snoke, his entire body hurt. He had repeated the same lightsaber moves over and over as Snoke had given him commands. Snoke had only let him go once he had repeated the moves for what felt like the hundredth time. He had not received any praise, merely an instruction to return for more training tomorrow. He sat down on his bed and stared at the blank wall in front of him.

Snoke had told him that he was strong with the Force, that he could be stronger than anyone if he trained in using the Dark Side of the Force. Why did it feel like he was being torn apart? It felt as though the Light was doing all it could to keep hold of him. Snoke consistently berated him for being too much like his father, for having a soft heart. Kylo ran his hands through his hair and he tried to ease the tension and pain in his muscles.

Kylo's hands drifted to his robes and he was about to take them off when he heard the familiar strain of music floating through the base to his chambers. He had watched her play a few times, though he had not worked up the courage to speak to her yet. He fixed his helmet back into place, his weariness extinguished at the thought of seeing her again.

He followed the path he knew so well and he stood at the side of the door, watching her as she slowly swayed as she played. Her eyes were always closed, as though she was lost in the music. Watching her play was a simple pleasure for Kylo, it allowed him some respite from Snoke's training sessions and ire when he did not do well. He moved further around the door so he could see her as she moved around the room.

Kylo was so entranced in listening to her playing that he had not noticed her move back into the middle of the room. He was not prepared for her to turn around and see him stood in the doorway. The music suddenly stopped and she stared at him, she obviously knew who he was as he felt fear flood through her. He thought about leaving, but something was keeping him there.

“Commander Ren,” he heard her say, trying to keep her voice steady.

He wasn't sure what to say now that he had been discovered by the woman he had been watching for so long. He still sensed her fear and it only increased as he moved closer to her. He stopped moving and looked at her.

“I have heard you playing in this base at night.”

“I am sorry Commander, if it woke you. I'll stop playing in the base.”

Kylo was entranced by her voice, it was as melodic as the music she played.

“No, you will not stop playing. What is your name?”

“Ianthe.”

“Where do you work?”

“In the med bay, Commander.”

“I will send for you and you will play for me in my personal chambers when I require it.”

Kylo sensed Ianthe's confusion, at least it had replaced her fear. He studied her as she tried to make sense of his words. He hoped she would agree and he would not have to command her to obey him.

“Yes, Commander Ren, I will do as you ask. I will play when you ask me to.”

“Excellent.”

Kylo left the room, he still sensed Ianthe's confusion as he walked away from her. He couldn't help the smile that appeared, he would get to hear Ianthe's music more often.

* * *

 


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianthe is summoned to Kylo's chambers to play for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read the last chapter and left kudos. A big thank you to Lokis_LunaInsanity for your lovely comment, I am so pleased you are enjoying the story. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.
> 
> Dearly Beloved is from the Kingdom Hearts soundtrack, it is a beautiful piece of music and I would recommend listening to it as you read through this chapter.

Ianthe collected her instrument and the bow from her quarters, Commander Ren had requested her immediate presence in his chambers. She had an idea that he knew she was off shift and free to play for him. The stormtroopers had arrived not long ago with the message that the Commander wanted to see her, they waited for her outside of her room.

Her nerves began to increase as she thought about playing for him. Playing music for herself was one thing, playing for the Commander of the First Order was another. She steeled herself and stepped out of her door, it would not do to keep him waiting. She followed the stormtroopers sent to escort her to Commander Ren's chambers.

The doors slid open as Ianthe approached, the stormtroopers remained outside of the door. The sparseness of the room she had found herself in surprised Ianthe, she had expected it to be more luxurious. It was obviously his room as his lightsaber lay on the table next to the expansive bed that sat in the centre of the room

Ianthe was unsure of herself now that she was inside the room and waiting for him. Another look around the room told her that the Commander was not here. She was hesitant to touch anything or even sit down in one of the chairs at the opposite end of the room from the bed.

She almost dropped her bow when the door to the refresher opened and Ren stepped out of it. His cape had been removed and all that remained of his robes was his black undershirt and trousers. The helmet remained firmly in position on his head and she briefly wondered if he ever took it off to sleep or eat.

Ren sat down on the edge of the bed, Ianthe sensed his gaze on her through the visor of the helmet and she gripped her bow tightly. She felt the hairs rise on her arms and the back of her neck, did he know everything she was thinking and feeling? Ianthe tried to keep her thoughts neutral, the last thing she wanted was to provoke his temper with them.

The sound of Ren's voice brought Ianthe to herself, it always sounded odd through the mask.

“Play something for me.”

“Of course, Commander Ren.”

An edge of tension existed in Ren's voice and Ianthe used the instrument to create a relaxing piece of music she remembered from her childhood. It was one her mother used to play to her if she had difficulty sleeping. Her eyes slid closed as she let the music wash over her and the room. She swayed slightly as memories from her childhood and of her family slipped into her mind.

The music faded out as Ianthe played the last notes, she slowly let the bow fall to her side as she savoured the memories the music brought to her. She eventually opened her eyes to find Ren still watching her, he had not moved at all. She waited for his assessment of her playing.

It was a long moment before Ren spoke and when he did it sounded as though he was almost on the verge of crying.

“What is that called?”

“Dearly Beloved, my mother used to play it to me when I was a child.”

Ren stiffened slightly. Ianthe wondered what it was about the mention of her mother that had caused him to react in that way.

“You may go, I will send for you again when I require your presence.”

“Yes, Commander Ren.”

Ianthe was curious, what was it about that piece of music that had seeped inside Ren and opened up some sort of emotion inside him? She wondered when he would ask her to play for him again and if she would get some more insight into the enigma that was Kylo Ren.

* * *

 

 


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little different, it shows the events of the previous chapter, but from Kylo's perspective this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all the readers and those who have left kudos. Thank you again to Lokas_LunaInsanity for another lovely comment. Enjoy :)

Kylo readied himself for Ianthe's arrival, he had sent for her a short while ago. He looked at himself in the mirror, briefly wondering what she would think of him if she saw his face. His cape had been discarded when he entered his room, all that remained was his tunic and his pants.

A flurry of nerves signalled that Ianthe had entered his room and was waiting for him. He heard her thoughts on his room and her reluctance to touch anything or even sit down. He supposed that she did not want to risk angering him with her actions. He put the helmet back on, he was not ready for her to see his face just yet.

He noticed Ianthe start when he entered the room and she quickly composed herself. He felt her eyes on him as he walked across the room and sat on the bed. Her thoughts were open to him; he heard them all. She flitted from wondering if he ever removed his helmet to if he knew everything she was thinking about. He sensed her worry over keeping her thoughts neutral to avoid provoking his temper. He almost sighed, he was tired of people being afraid of him.

He let his gaze settle on Ianthe as she stood in front of him, he noticed her holding the bow tightly. He hoped that she would relax a bit more once she started playing.

“Play something for me.”

“Of course, Commander Ren.”

Ianthe's musical voice almost relaxed him and the tension that he was currently feeling. She slowly stroked the bow across the strings of the instrument. The music that flowed forth spoke to him of memories of his childhood with his mother and father, of a time when they loved him. It also spoke to him of the times when they were too caught up in their own lives to pay attention to him.

Kylo gripped the covers of his bed, his parents had abandoned him and sent him away. Luke had believed he would turn evil and had turned on him. He relived the memories of that night, and dreamed of his uncle killing him. That one night had changed everything, had sent him further into the dark. If he had the power of the Dark Side then he would be able to protect himself, nobody would be able to hurt him. He would be able to protect himself when Luke came for him.

He swallowed heavily, he had nobody, everyone had left him. He spent his time surrounded by people who did not care for him. Snoke would kill him on the spot if was of the mind to. General Hux hated him, he felt it every time the man walked past him. He might be the Commander of the First Order, but people did not like him or respect him. Ianthe did not like him, she played for him because he had commanded her to. He swallowed again as bitter tears filled his eyes.

The music stopped and Kylo tried to get some control over himself before he spoke. For the first time in a long while, he felt something. His heart beat painfully at the thought that he was all alone. What use was power when it made people dislike everything about you? He started to doubt himself again, had he chosen the wrong path? Could he go back?

“What is that called?”

Kylo heard the tremble in his voice, he knew that Ianthe had heard it too.

“Dearly Beloved, my mother used to play it to me when I was a child.”

Kylo stiffened as a memory of his mother singing him to sleep surfaced from his long buried memories. He forced it down with everything he had, memories of his past were painful. He could no longer have that life, it was lost to him.

“You may go, I will send for you again when I require your presence.”

“Yes, Commander Ren.”

He watched Ianthe leave, he was torn between letting her go and calling her back and telling her everything. Once the doors slid shut he locked them with a wave of his hand. He removed his helmet and wiped his hand through the tears that tracked their way down his face.

* * *

 


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A change in scenery leads to Kylo and Ianthe getting a little bit closer.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all the lovely people who have read this little story, commented and left kudos, you're all wonderful people. The piece of music used for this chapter is Venus from the Planet Suite by Gustav Holst

A few months had passed since Ianthe had first played for Kylo in his chambers, he had asked for her company three times since then. Ianthe had got used to his company and playing for him. She no longer felt nervous when she found the stormtroopers outside her quarters. She looked forward to the times when she played for Kylo now. He was still a mystery to her, she knew very little about him and nothing of what he looked like.

Ianthe picked up the case that held her violin and bow, Kylo had given it to her the last time she had played for him. She had thanked him for it, but he had not said anything in return. She wondered if anyone ever thanked him for anything. Perhaps not, Supreme Leader Snoke did not seem the type to thank anyone for anything. She followed the stormtroopers through the base, Kylo had changed where he wanted her to play for him.

She gasped when she stepped onto the observation deck, the wide windows showed a view of space right in front of her. The inky blackness was interspersed with blue and violet hues, and stars that looked like sparkling diamonds. There was something comforting about the way in which the stars stretched out in front of her, each one promising infinite possibilities. She felt at home looking out into the vast nothingness of space, it was beautiful.

She heard Kylo's footsteps behind her, though she kept looking out of the window, the view entranced her. His footsteps stopped beside her, he said nothing, it was as though he did not want to disturb her. She took a few deep breaths and then turned to face the man who stood beside her.

Ianthe forgot everything she was about to say when she realised Kylo wasn't wearing his helmet. She studied his face; thick, curly black hair covered his ears, he had pale skin with freckles in random places. He had brown eyes with a darker rim on the outside, a slightly large nose and thick lips that looked soft. She hadn't expected him to be so young, he was only a few years older than herself. She blushed, she hadn't expected him to be so attractive either.

She turned back to the window and tried to get her blush under control, she hoped he had not been reading her thoughts. She composed herself and then turned back to Kylo, it was then she noticed how tired he looked, as though he had not been sleeping properly. She thought about saying something about it to him, but she changed her mind, he might not like it.

Ianthe studied Kylo more, he did not look at her, he kept his eyes trained on the window in front of him. He held himself with a lot of tension; as though he was protecting himself from her judgement of his looks. It looked as though he was used to holding himself in that position. She reached out her hand to rest it on his arm, but pulled it back when he flinched. She wondered what caused Kylo to react in that way, what had happened to him? Maybe he just did not want to be touched. She wondered if Snoke had physically punished him and that was why he had flinched. Ianthe felt her heart sink, she hoped that she was wrong.

A moment passed and Ianthe carefully took her violin out of the case, she positioned it on her shoulder and started playing. Music flowed forth that represented the peace the view of deep space had brought her. She hoped that the peace she had felt would pass to Kylo, to give him some respite from the experiences in his day to day life. She saw Kylo turn to face her out of the corner of her eye, he was watching her intently as she played.

Ianthe slowly turned to face Kylo, her eyes meeting his as she played. She felt transfixed by his eyes, they had softened as he listened to her play. A whole world of emotions lay bared to her in his eyes; fear, pain, loneliness, and sadness. She wondered if he wore the helmet to mask how his eyes revealed every emotion that he was experiencing. She felt sad for him, Kylo was obviously suffering more than people realised.

The last notes echoed as they faded out and Ianthe placed the violin carefully back in the case. She stood up and realised that Kylo was still watching her, he had not taken his eyes off her. She saw his emotions still, his eyes were sad, glassy, with unshed tears. The look of pain she had seen in his eyes made her heart hurt. Ianthe looked up at Kylo, she wasn't sure if he was reading her thoughts, she hoped he was. She looked into his eyes as she concentrated on the one thought she wanted him to hear. _“You are not alone.”_

* * *

 


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter shows the events from the previous chapter from Kylo's perspective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read, commented or left kudos. I really hope you enjoy this chapter, it is one of my favourite chapters in this story.

Kylo knew it had been a while since he had asked Ianthe to play for him, Snoke had been keeping him busy lately. He had noticed her changing every time that he called her to play for him. She was more comfortable around him now, he no longer sensed her nerves when she played for him.

He had given her a case to store her instrument and bow in, she had been surprised but happy. She had thanked him for it in that melodic voice of hers, he had not known what to say to her, Snoke never thanked him for anything. He watched her as she carefully packed away her instrument into the case and he'd allowed himself to smile under his mask.

He made his way to the observation deck, he had asked the stormtroopers to bring Ianthe there. He hoped that she would like the view of the stars the observation deck spread before her. The deck was a place he went to when he needed to be alone. He wasn't sure what he was doing, he hoped that sharing it with Ianthe would not backfire on him. He felt as though he was opening himself up to her in a way he had not done with anyone in a long time.

Kylo saw the stormtroopers escort Ianthe onto the deck and then they left. He stood outside the room and concentrated on listening to her thoughts. Looking out into deep space comforted her, she thought that it was beautiful. He wondered if she could find the darkness of space beautiful then maybe she could find him beautiful too. He pushed the button on his helmet and then removed it. Kylo swallowed heavily, he was nervous about Ianthe seeing his face.

A few deep breaths later and Kylo started up the stairs, he did not stop until he was stood by her side. He looked out of the window at the stars and waited for Ianthe to look at him. He found himself unable to speak, his heart pounding at the thought of being unmasked in front of her. Kylo clenched his fist, trying to resist the urge to run back down the stairs and put his helmet back on. He felt safe in the helmet, it kept his feelings hidden from the world.

He saw her turn towards him and heard the deep intake of breath, she had obviously noticed him not wearing the mask. He felt her eyes on him, studying every inch of his face. She was methodical, moving from one feature to the next. He felt her surprise at him being close to her age and at how attractive he was. Kylo tensed up, surely she was only thinking that to avoid provoking his temper. She could not really think he was attractive, could she?

Kylo noticed that Ianthe had a healthy blush developing on her face. He heard her hoping that he did not know what she had been thinking about him. He sensed everything she was thinking; that he looked tired and how he should get more sleep. He almost sighed, he wished he could, he would give anything for a proper night of sleep.

Ianthe moved her hand and he flinched, he couldn't help it, she quickly moved her hand away. Her every thought about Snoke was correct. Every time he was not fast enough, Snoke punished him. He would send the lightsaber flying through the air at him to hit him around the head, he had got used to dodging it now. Tension flared through Kylo's body as he thought of every time that Snoke had punished him, both physically and mentally.

Kylo hadn't been aware of Ianthe moving until he heard the familiar sound of music coming from beside him. It was gentle, quiet, and peaceful. He turned to watch her as she played, she had the same serene expression on her face. He wished he could feel that same level of serenity that she had when she played. He had not known peace in a long time.

Ianthe moved slowly and her eyes met his, he found himself unable to look away. The helmet tinted the world in shades of grey, but now he saw everything in colour. Her eyes were a clear shade of blue with green flecks around the pupil. He took in every detail about her; the long brown hair pulled back roughly, her flushed skin, and red lips. He realised the simple truth, he thought she was a beautiful woman.

He sensed her every thought about him, how she saw his emotions in his eyes. She was correct, he wore the helmet to mask his emotions. If he had the helmet on then it protected him from everyone around him. It was the sadness that shocked him, she was sad for him. Somehow she knew he was suffering, yet she did not pity him. Her sadness was genuine, he saw it laid bare in her eyes as he looked into them.

Kylo watched Ianthe as she placed the instrument into the case. He felt his eyes start to fill with tears, she genuinely cared about him. The sensation was new, it had been so long that he did not remember how it felt to have someone care for him. He sensed her worry for him and how her heart hurt at the pain she had seen in his eyes. She slowly looked up into his eyes, his heart thumped strangely as he heard one thought from Ianthe, _“You are not alone.”_

* * *

 

 


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianthe realises just how much Snoke has been putting Kylo through.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all of my wonderful readers for sticking with this story. This chapter is the longest one yet. Get ready for the feels in this one. There are brief mentions of injuries throughout the chapter.

Ianthe satisfied herself that the medical bay had been left scrupulously clean for the staff that covered the night shift. She liked to make sure that everything was in order for the people who covered the medical needs of Starkiller Base at night. She knew from experience that illness and injury could strike at any hour of the day or night, especially at the present time.

A run of illness was making its way through the new stormtrooper recruits, one that made them have high temperatures and throw up a lot. The illness had kept her staff busy all day. Ianthe sighed and ran her hand over her face, it had kept her busy too. She had spent most of the day running between patients, it had left her with little time to rest or eat. Ianthe yawned, she was definitely ready to fall into her bed and sleep. She took one final look around the room and headed towards her quarters for some much needed rest.

Movement near her door snapped Ianthe into alertness, she approached warily as the face of the person was hidden by the dimly lit corridor. A few steps brought her closer to the figure. She realised they were kneeling on the floor and hunched over as if they were in pain. Another couple of steps and she realised that it was Kylo who was on the floor in front of her quarters.

“Kylo,” she said quietly to avoid startling him.

He raised his head and Ianthe noted that his eyes were filled with pain. It was obvious that he was hurt, she wasn't sure where he was hurt though. She avoided touching him, the last thing she wanted to do was to make his pain worse.

“Can you stand up if I help you?”

Kylo gave the merest hint of a nod and she steadied him as he slowly stood up. Ianthe heard Kylo whimper quietly as he moved. It was obvious to her that Snoke had physically punished Kylo and he was suffering greatly. He leaned against her as if he could not support his own weight, she was grateful that she was strong enough to hold him up. She felt him trembling from the effort to try and keep himself upright. She wondered how often Snoke had punished Kylo to the point he could barely stand up.

Ianthe supported Kylo as she punched in the code to the door and helped him through it when it opened. The lights came on in the room as they entered and she locked the door behind them. She helped Kylo over to the bed and sat him down on it, she needed to know the extent of his injuries. She quickly went to the cupboard on the other side of the room and took out the medical kit she kept in there for emergencies.

Kylo's eyes were dull, it was obvious to Ianthe that he was in a lot of pain. She pulled on a pair of examination gloves and softly spoke to Kylo.

“Kylo, I need to examine you and find out where you are hurt. I will not do anything without your permission, okay?”

He slowly nodded his head and Ianthe ran her hands over the back of his head and down his neck and back. She felt nothing out of the ordinary so she gently lifted Kylo's head and looked at his face. He had some bruising to his cheek and a small wound at his hairline. His bottom lip had been split, but it had stopped bleeding by itself. She gently applied a bacta patch to the wound on Kylo's head to aid the healing process. She shone a light into his eyes and she was relieved when his pupils reacted to it.

Ianthe hesitated, she needed Kylo to take off his tunic to get a proper look at him, she wondered if he would be uncomfortable being undressed in front of her.

“Kylo, to properly examine you, I need you to take off your tunic.”

She noticed him tense up but his hands moved to the belt and he took it off. She carefully put his lightsaber on the bedside table. He tried to take the tunic off and hissed in pain. Ianthe slowly helped him to take the tunic off and she dropped it to the floor. She almost gasped when she noticed the extensive bruising to Kylo's chest and stomach, he had taken quite a beating. Her eyes filled with tears, no wonder he was in pain. There were plenty of old scars, it was obvious to her that this was not the first time he had been beaten.

Her eyes moved to his arms, there were burns on the outer edge of them, obviously defensive. Someone had attacked him with something that had burned his skin. She carefully applied a burn salve to each of the burns on Kylo's arms. She heard him sigh in relief as the salve cooled and soothed the damaged skin.

Ianthe removed Kylo's boots and she put them out of the way. Her hands moved up his lower legs, she felt nothing out of the ordinary. She met Kylo's eyes, he was watching her as she treated him. The dullness in them was still there from the pain, she would deal with that once she knew the extent of his injuries. Her hands gently examined his thighs, nothing seemed to be broken.

From the way Kylo did not react as she examined his legs, she concluded that most of his injuries were to his upper body.

She took the syringe from the case inside her medical kit and pulled the plunger back to the dose she would need. She carefully inserted the needle into the rubber top and pushed the air into the vial. She slowly filled the syringe with the pain killer and then tapped it to check for any air bubbles. She picked up an alcohol wipe and walked over to Kylo.

“Kylo,” she said. “I have some pain relief for you.”

“No,” his voice shook as he spoke.

“Pain relief will help you to sleep and your body to recover.”

“No, it makes me weak.”

“Needing pain relief does not makes you weak, it means you are human.”

Ianthe felt Kylo's gaze on her, it was as if he was trying to work out if she was telling the truth or not. She kept her eyes on his as he stared at her. Kylo eventually nodded and she sat next to him, wiping his arm with the alcohol wipe.

“Okay, you will feel a sharp scratch.”

Ianthe carefully administered the pain killer into Kylo's arm and removed the needle. She put the needle into the sharps box she kept in the kit. She placed her gloves and used equipment into the bin in the corner of the room. When she was done, she turned to face Kylo.

“You can stay here for the night, if you want. The medicine I have just given you will make you a little sleepy, so it is probably safer if you do.”

Kylo nodded and slowly stood up, he climbed into her bed and it amazed her how small he made it look. She went to the drawer and picked out a set of nightclothes for herself, Kylo watching her every move.

“I'll stay in the medical bay for the night, if you need me then press the button at the side of the bed. It will send an alert to the medical bay and I'll come to see you.”

“No, stay, please.”

It was the please that caught Ianthe's attention, it made him sound like a scared little boy. She nodded and went into the refresher. She quickly got changed into her nightclothes, washed her face and brushed her teeth. Once she was done she turned out the light and went back into the bedroom.

Kylo was now lay on his back in her bed, the pain relief she had given him should have started to work by now. She turned out the light and carefully climbed into her bed to avoid hurting Kylo. Ianthe lay in the dark until she suddenly felt Kylo move, his head sliding to just underneath her neck. His arm slid across her waist and she felt him take a few shuddering breaths. Ianthe stayed still, Kylo obviously needed the comfort of being near someone.

A few heartbeats of quiet passed and Ianthe felt warm tears drop onto her skin. Kylo took a few more shuddering breaths as he cried. He was trying his hardest to stay silent, but quiet crying noises escaped him every so often. Ianthe wrapped her arms around Kylo and she gently stroked his hair as he cried in her arms.

Ianthe held Kylo until his tears slowed and eventually stopped, she kept on stroking his hair to comfort him. It was obvious to her that whatever punishment he had experienced at Snoke's hands had exhausted Kylo, physically and emotionally. It would be many days before he would be able to move around freely and without pain. She carried on stroking Kylo's hair as his breathing began to settle down and he slipped into sleep.

“Thank you, Ianthe,” he murmured quietly.

Ianthe smiled, it was the first time he had spoken her name. She hoped Kylo would sleep soundly and get the rest that he so desperately needed. She watched Kylo for a few more minutes to make sure he was asleep and then closed her eyes, she too needed rest and sleep.

* * *

 

 


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after Kylo's encounter with Snoke. Ianthe tells Kylo a little bit about her life before she started working for the First Order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all you lovely people who have been reading this story and left comments or kudos. There is a little bit of a mention of physical abuse of a child in this chapter, nothing too overly descriptive though.

Kylo groaned as he woke up from his dreamless sleep, his entire body ached. The pain relief that Ianthe had given him had obviously worn off. He lay still, moving would only make it hurt more. He sighed and then winced, the injuries to his chest made breathing painful. Snoke had been unhappy with his performance during training and had punished him for it. He had held him still with the Force and allowed the Praetorian Guards to beat him as they saw fit. Kylo trembled as he remembered trying to use the Force to protect himself from them, only to find that Snoke had cut him off from it. He relived every hit they landed on him behind his closed eyes.

He felt miserable, Snoke was demanding more of him with every passing day. He was not sure how much he had left to give. Snoke had told him he would become more powerful if he opened himself up to the power of the Dark Side. Why did it feel as though he was becoming weaker? He had done as Snoke had asked of him, he had killed those who stood in his way. He had trained every day, though Snoke gave him little in the way of direction or encouragement.

Kylo slowly opened his eyes and waited for them to adjust to the darkness of the room. Memories of the previous night came back to him, of how Ianthe had helped him. He remembered seeking out her room after Snoke had finished with him, sure that she would help him. The gentleness of her touch as she examined and treated his injuries was fresh in his mind. He had watched her as she worked, and felt her distress at seeing his injuries. He'd also felt the anger running under the sadness, he doubted she even knew it was there, but he did.

He heard himself asking her to stay with him, he'd been relieved when she had agreed to do so. She had not been afraid of sharing a bed with him or holding him in her arms. She had shown no judgement of him for crying, instead, she had stroked his hair until he fell asleep. She had been warm and her touch had comforted him. Kylo shut his eyes, he wanted her to hold him all the time. If she was there then maybe he could sleep, maybe he would get the rest he needed.

His thoughts were interrupted by the door opening and a figure slipped inside. Kylo resisted the urge to take his lightsaber and power it on, just in case it was an enemy. He closed his eyes and lay still, searching the Force for any signs of malice from the person entering the room. He relaxed when he felt Ianthe's comforting presence through the Force. He heard her turn on the light at the side of the bed. She sat down on the bed and her hand moved over his messy curls. He kept his eyes closed, hoping she would keep stroking his hair if she thought he was still asleep.

“Kylo,” she whispered quietly.

He slowly opened his eyes to see Ianthe looking down at him, she gave him a small smile.

“How are you feeling?”

He hesitated for a few moments, unsure of if he should tell her the truth or not.

“Sore,” he eventually uttered, lowering his eyes from hers. Admitting weakness was not something that came easy to him.

“I have something that will help with the pain, if you want it.”

She opened her hand to reveal two pale pills.

“What are they?”

“A painkiller, it will allow you to move about more comfortably without making you sleepy. You will be able to go about your business and no one will know about what happened.”

Kylo stared at Ianthe, she had obviously thought about him, how he would not want people to know how Snoke had had him beaten. He slowly sat up and reached for the pills, his fingers brushing hers as he took them. He put them in his mouth and took the glass of water Ianthe held out to him. He swallowed the pills and took another mouthful of the water, grimacing at the taste of the painkiller.

“Sorry, they don't taste good, but they will help with your pain.”

“It's okay, thank you.”

“You're welcome, now, you need to eat something. Your body is going to need fuel to help you recover from your injuries.”

He took the bowl of porridge that Ianthe held out to him, he was mystified, she was caring for him and helping him. He had not had anyone do that for him in a long time. He was curious, he did not know much about Ianthe or how she came to be working for the First Order.

“Ianthe,” he said between mouthfuls.

“Yes?”

“How did you end up working here?”

He noticed her freeze, a subtle stiffening of her body, he would have missed it if he hadn't been watching her closely. He felt her conflicting emotions; sadness, pain, anger, betrayal, someone had obviously hurt her.

“It's a long story.”

“I've got time.”

He could have gained the knowledge from her mind or looked up her file on a datapad, but he wanted her to tell him. Ianthe breathed deeply several times before she started her story.

“Brendol Hux came to my planet ten years ago, he was looking for recruits for the stormtrooper programme. I was fifteen at the time, too old to be a stormtrooper. However, my father, and I use that term very loosely, had other ideas. He wanted to sell me to Hux as a slave, anything to get me out of his house.”

Kylo felt anger and pain flood through Ianthe, her father had been the one who had hurt her, he was sure of it.

“My mother died when I was ten, she got ill and she never recovered. I was always her favourite, whereas he preferred my older sister. My mother taught me to play the violin and to assist her when she worked as a healer. She taught me everything that she knew, yet I could not save her.”

Ianthe's voice wobbled as she talked about her mother dying, he heard her take a few deep breaths to calm herself enough to carry on her story. He admired her strength, losing her mother at such a young age must have been hard for her.

“I hid her violin where I knew nobody would find it, he heard me playing it one day and he beat me for it. He hated the sound of it, said it was preventing me from working and earning money. My sister got the education and the best of everything. He called her the beautiful one, the one he would be able to marry off to some rich man. He always used to tell me that nobody would want me as I am plain, unremarkable, that no man wants a plain wife.”

Kylo felt the pain running through Ianthe, those words had really hurt her. He sensed they had made her throw herself into her work and keep herself busy all the time. If she was busy then she would not be able to feel the pain from those unkind words.

“I was sent to work at the local houses, my father hired me out to anyone that needed some work doing. He barely fed me, only gave me enough food so I wouldn't pass out when working. One of the older women used to hire me, she never made me work, she used to feed me instead. I listened to her stories of my mother and what she was like when she was young.”

A moment passed and memories of being beaten by her father slipped into Ianthe's mind. If she had not earned enough money then he would beat her and lock her in her room without food. He saw the memories of a young Ianthe crying herself to sleep. He suddenly understood why she had helped him, she knew the pain of being beaten and of being alone. It was why she had held him in her arms as he cried, he was sure of it. He wanted to find her father and make him suffer for all the pain he had put Ianthe through. Kylo was entranced, Ianthe was opening up to him, of all people. She had not tried to hide her memories, even though she knew he would be able to see them. He stayed quiet so she would continue telling him the story of her life.

“Brendol Hux saw me helping to treat one of the children that had fallen in the square. He asked me a lot of questions about where I had learned to help the little girl. I told him everything he wanted to know and he went straight to father. Hux offered to buy me from him and take me to work for the First Order. Father agreed straight away, he made it clear he was glad to be rid of me. I packed everything I had, including the violin, and left with Hux the next day.”

Ianthe's anger had started to lessen now that she had started talking about leaving her life behind and starting a new one with the First Order.

“I worked with the medical teams, they taught me everything that they knew. I went from being hungry and miserable to having a purpose in my life. I listened intently, took everything on board and looked after patients every day. Within two years I was running a medical bay by myself. I like to think that my mother is proud of me for helping people that need it, I really hope she is.”

“I am sure she is,” Kylo said softly.

“I have not heard anything from home since I left, it is probably for the best. I have made my own life here. My work keeps me busy and it makes me happy.”

Kylo knew Ianthe was putting on a brave face for him, he sensed how lonely she felt at times. He understood, being Snoke's apprentice was a lonely position to be in. His mentor did not care for him, he was only using him for his power.

“Your father was wrong.”

“About what?”

“You're not plain at all, you have a beauty that is seen by those who know how to look.”

Ianthe blushed, her cheeks flushing a brilliant scarlet colour. Kylo realised that he was the first man that had ever called her beautiful.

“Thank you,” she whispered quietly, the emotion evident in her voice.

He studied Ianthe closely, her thoughts clear in his mind. She had shared so much with him about her past and how she had suffered at the hands of her father. Ianthe lowered her head, she was trying to keep control over her emotions. She was willing herself not to cry, to stay strong. Despite Ianthe's best efforts, he saw tears start to run down her face. She bit her lip as she tried to gain some control over her emotions.

Kylo shifted closer to Ianthe, she didn't move so he put his arms around her. She had held him as he cried, now he wanted to return the favour. He moved his hand up to her hair and carefully stroked it. It surprised him that she cuddled into his arms, her head resting against his shoulder. He had thought that she might pull away from him, but she did not.

He slowly lay back on Ianthe's bed, taking her with him. She was now lying on his chest, her head and hand resting on his bare skin. He closed his arms around her and just held her close. He traced looping patterns over her top with his fingers. She did not seem to object so he kept doing it. Ianthe moved her head closer to his neck, almost into the same position as his from the night before. Kylo almost forgot how to breathe, he had very little experience with women, yet he now had one in his arms. He uttered the one sentence that came into his mind, his lips brushing against her forehead as he spoke.

“You are not alone.”

* * *

 

 


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo has a gift for Ianthe, which leads to them growing closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all you wonderful people that have been reading this little story, leaving comments and kudos. I really hope you all enjoy reading this chapter as I have enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> The song Kylo hears in Ianthe's room is Kiss Me Goodbye, by Angela Aki, it can be found on the Final Fantasy xii soundtrack. It makes me think of Han and Leia when I hear it.

Almost a week had passed since Kylo had been injured at Snoke's hand, his body was well on its way to being fully healed. Ianthe had checked him over several times and was pleased to see his injuries were nowhere near as bad. The bruises were starting to fade and his skin beginning to return to its normal shade. She had talked to Kylo about getting some rest to ensure that he healed thoroughly. She was pleased that he had taken her advice and hoped he would continue to do so after he had healed.

Ianthe was worried about Kylo, Snoke was not above harming him if he was not happy with him. She wondered why Kylo stayed when Snoke had done so much to hurt him. He was powerful in his own right, why did he need Snoke? She hoped that Kylo would find the courage to get away from Snoke before he attacked him again. It worried her that Snoke might kill Kylo if he was really not pleased with him.

She had found out from Kylo that Snoke had returned to the Supremacy after his last visit to Starkiller Base to train Kylo. He had also told her that he gave him time to heal after every encounter, Snoke preferred him whole when he trained him. It sent shivers down her spine, it was as though Snoke was trying to break Kylo, to turn him into his mindless puppet. She wondered how much more Kylo would be able to take of Snoke's training and punishments before he broke under the strain. What would Snoke have Kylo do next to try and break him down?

She shook her head to remove the thoughts of Snoke breaking Kylo from her mind, she hoped it would not come to that. She focused on untying the sash of the robe she had put on after being in the refresher. She put on some warm clothing, it was always cold in the base. She followed it up with some warm socks and tied the robe back around her body. She was thankful that she had a full rest cycle before she had to be back at work in the medical bay.

A lot of her thoughts centred around Kylo lately, she found herself thinking about him at random moments during the day. He knew about her past and how her father had mistreated her, yet he had not judged her for it. He had simply held her as she cried and comforted her. She had heard so many rumours of Kylo having a temper and lashing out at anyone that got in his way. He had treated her with respect from the time she had first played for him until she had treated his wounds. She wasn't sure what to think or feel about him.

Ianthe sighed, she remembered his lips brushing against her forehead as he told her she wasn't alone. She couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like to have his lips brushing against hers. She had pushed down that feeling, the last thing she wanted was for him to see it in her thoughts. If he knew about the feelings she was experiencing then he might push her away. She was sure that Kylo had more important things on his mind than something she might feel for him. She sighed again, she had to pull herself together. She was acting like a youngling with a crush, something she felt that she was way too old to be doing.

Ianthe began to dry her hair with the towel to distract herself from thinking about Kylo. If she was doing something then she might not think about him as much. A sigh escaped her lips, Kylo was still on her mind, she tried to shake her head to clear it of all thoughts of him. She tried not to think about how his dark eyes saw into her very soul, or how beautiful they were. She also tried hard not to think about he had held her close and stroked her hair. She tried not to remember how safe she had felt in his arms, or how right it had felt for her to be there. She stubbornly shook her head one more time and tried to concentrate on drying her hair. The idea of being in love scared her, loving someone just felt like an invitation for more pain in her life.

Kylo sat on the edge of the bed in his quarters, he was thinking about Ianthe, no matter how much he tried not to do so. He remembered her warm hands on his body as she looked after him. He remembered how she held him as he cried, soothing his pain away with comforting touches. She had looked after him when she did not have to. She had not ridiculed him for crying, she had just held him close to her.

He sighed to himself, she had been through so much as a child. He knew from her thoughts that she had shied away from love ever since. Her father was the cause of it, he knew it. He was supposed to have loved her and he had treated her badly. He knew Ianthe was afraid to fall in love in case she got hurt again. He wished he could show her that love was not all bad.

His mother and father might have not had much time for him, but they had loved each other. He had always seen it in how they looked at each other, like they would never love another. He wondered if Ianthe would look at him like that, he wanted her to, even if it terrified him. He had never been in love, yet, he could not stop thinking about Ianthe.

She had cuddled into his arms when he had put them around her, his hand stroking her hair. If she could have seen into his mind at that moment, she would have known how scared he had been. He had been afraid of messing up, of doing the wrong thing. It had felt right for her to be in his arms, holding her against his bare chest. Her body felt as though it fit against his, as though she was his missing piece.

Kylo sighed again, he saw her every time he closed his eyes. He remembered how she looked when she played her violin, the serene expression that was always on her face. The smile that reached her eyes when she was happy. Her unusual eyes, blue with flecks of green surrounding the pupil. His lips brushing against her forehead as he told her she was not alone. He wondered what it would be like to brush his lips against hers, to kiss her.

He was afraid, if Snoke found out how he felt, he could hurt her. He might use her to get to him, to make him do anything. Kylo clenched his fist, he would not let Snoke hurt her, he would kill him if he had to. He would find a way to overcome it all, he would do it for her, even if Snoke killed him. He would protect Ianthe, no matter what the cost. He picked up his helmet, he had to see Ianthe, he had something he wanted to give to her.

A knock on the door made Ianthe jump, she hoped there was not an emergency that required her immediate attendance. She went to the door and almost started in surprise when she saw Kylo stood there. He removed his helmet as she opened the door and his lips twitched into a nervous smile. He had not been to her quarters since he stayed the night after he had been injured.

“Kylo, is everything all right?”

“May I come in?”

“Of course you can.”

Ianthe stepped back and she closed the door as Kylo entered her quarters. He heard music playing low in the background, he could just about make out the words. He recognised it as an old song his mother used to play whenever she missed his father. He wondered if she missed him, if she played the song for him instead of his father. He shook his head to disperse the memories that started flooding themselves into his mind, he missed her a lot sometimes.

“Are you all right?”

Ianthe's voice broke Kylo from his thoughts and he turned to face her.

“I'm fine.”

“I thought something might be wrong and that is why you are here.”

“No, that's not why I am here.”

Kylo had noticed that Ianthe's hair was damp, she must have been in the refresher. Her hair curled up when it was damp, he liked it. He noticed her blush as his eyes travelled over her face, he liked that too, it looked good on her. He moved his eyes back up to hers and he tried to swallow his nerves, what if she did not like his gift to her?

“So, why are you here?”

“I need to give you something, for helping me when I needed it.”

“You don't have to do that, really, helping people is what I do.”

“I know, but I want to.”

Ianthe caught the look on Kylo's face, he was nervous about giving her whatever he had got for her. She stood in front of him, looking up at him as he was a lot taller than her. His eyes showed just how nervous he was, he couldn't look at her. Ianthe placed her hand on Kylo's arm and he turned his head just enough to meet her eyes.

Kylo pushed down his nerves and he held out the silver chain to Ianthe, she carefully closed her hand around it and held it gently. He watched her as her fingers ran down the chain and over the blue crystal that resided in the little cage at the end of it.

“It's beautiful,” she whispered reverently.

“It's a kyber crystal, the one that made my first lightsaber.”

“Kylo, are you sure you want to give it to me? It must mean a lot to you as it was your very first crystal.”

“It does, I want you to have it, please keep it.”

Ianthe heard the pleading in Kylo's voice, there was something in the way he spoke, he wanted her to look after the crystal for him.

“Okay, I will keep it. I will look after it and keep it safe.”

The relief in Kylo's eyes was clear for Ianthe to see. She vowed to keep Kylo's kyber crystal safe in case there was ever a time he wanted it back. She held out the chain to him and he just stared at her, unsure of what she wanted.

“Put it on for me.”

Kylo watched as Ianthe turned around, she was waiting for him to put the necklace on her. She moved her hair to one side, giving him access to her neck. He fiddled with the clasp, his hands shaking slightly. He eventually got it undone and put the necklace on, his fingers brushing Ianthe's skin as he fastened the clasp once more.

Ianthe closed her eyes as Kylo's fingers brushed over her skin, they lingered for a few seconds longer and he moved them away. Her heart had skipped a few beats with him being so close to her. She felt the warmth coming from his body as he stood behind her, She wanted to turn and face Kylo, but she was nervous about doing so.

Kylo sensed how Ianthe felt about him being so close to her, she was nervous. He was relieved that she was not afraid of him, it felt good. She turned around a few seconds later, her eyes briefly locking onto his for a moment. He held her gaze and let it fall to his kyber crystal hanging around her neck. He had given it to her so she would keep it safe. The crystal was a part of himself that he had tried to bury until Ianthe had come into his life.

He was lost in thought until he felt Ianthe move closer to him and her lips brush gently against his cheek. His hand immediately went to where she had kissed him, it was warm to the touch. Kylo stared at Ianthe, nobody had ever done that to him before. She moved closer to him once more and wrapped her arms around him, her head resting against his chest. He slowly closed his arms around her and rested his head against hers.

Ianthe closed her eyes as Kylo held her against him, she felt comfortable and happy. She had found the courage to kiss him on the cheek and she was happy that she had. He had just given her something that obviously meant a lot to him. Did that mean she meant a lot to him too? She listened to his heart, it was beating quickly, she wondered if he was nervous. She tilted her head slightly and realised that Kylo was looking down at her. Her eyes met his and she smiled at him.

Kylo felt his heart beat quicker as Ianthe looked into his eyes, he was unable to look away from her. He lifted his hand and brushed back a stray curl that had fell over her face. He heard her sigh happily as his fingers gently caressed her skin. Kylo bit his lip and, before he could talk himself out of it, pressed a chaste kiss to Ianthe's lips.

He heard the gasp of surprise Ianthe made at the touch of his lips on hers. He pulled away, thinking that he might have misread how she was feeling. Kylo felt his face start to burn with embarrassment. He felt he would never get over it if she did not feel the same. He unwound himself from her arms and put some distance between them. He felt better as he neared the door, he had a way of escaping should he need it.

Ianthe had been stunned that Kylo had made a move towards her, it was not an unwelcome move though. She slowly walked towards him so as not to make him back further away from her.

“Kylo,” she said softly.

He did not answer her, but she knew he was listening.

“It's okay, I'm not upset or mad at you.”

He still didn't answer, merely looked at the floor to hide his blush. She put her hand on his arm and lightly stroked it.

“Kylo, please look at me.”

He slowly lifted his head, his eyes begging her not to reject him.

“Come with me.”

She took his hand and led him to the couch in the corner of the room. She sat next to him and she linked her fingers with his. She used her free hand to carefully run a finger down his cheek. Kylo closed his eyes as her fingers explored the contours of his face. She watched him intently as he relaxed into her touch.

“Ianthe,” she heard him whisper quietly.

The way he had just said her name sent shivers down Ianthe's spine, she moved closer to him until they were just inches apart. She felt his breath on her lips as she closed the gap between them and touched her lips to his. She kept the kiss gentle and slow until Kylo responded, his lips moving against hers. She moved her hands up his arms until they settled at the back of his neck, her fingers almost touching his black curls.

Kylo wrapped his arms around Ianthe's waist as he kissed her. He felt her fingers run into his hair and tangle in his curls. He slowly moved away from the kiss and looked into Ianthe's eyes, she smiled at him and he found himself smiling back. He held her close to him, breathing in her scent and remembering how her lips felt on his.

Ianthe found herself growing sleepy as Kylo held her, his fingers trailing through her damp hair. A yawn escaped her as the movement of his fingers relaxed her. She moved closer to his warmth and rested her head against his shoulder. She closed her eyes, being in Kylo's arms felt so right. His fingers gently caressed the skin of her face and down to her neck. She was happy to be with him.

“You should sleep,” she heard him say quietly.

He slowly stood up and offered her his hand, she slipped her hand into his and let him walk her towards the bed. He pulled back the covers for her and she climbed into her bed. She looked up at Kylo as he stood by her bed. She bit lip slightly, could she ask him to stay with her? She took a few breaths and then she decided to ask him.

“Kylo?”

“Yes.”

“Will you stay, please?”

Kylo was stunned, she had asked him to stay with her, in her bed. He nodded his agreement and started removing his robes until he was just left in his trousers. He slowly crept into her bed and lay on his back. He felt her move and cuddle up to him, her arm resting at his waist. He closed his arms around her and brushed his hand over her hair. She cuddled closer into him, he noted the small smile that graced her lips. She yawned again and he kissed her forehead.

“Goodnight, Ianthe.”

“Goodnight Kylo,” she whispered.

He watched her as her eyes fluttered shut and her breathing relaxed. He watched her as she fell asleep in his arms. He closed his eyes, he was right where he was supposed to be.

* * *

 

 


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianthe learns some of Kylo's history and story of how he became Kylo Ren.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, life has been unusually hectic of late. I hope you all enjoy the chapter and thanks for sticking with this story of mine.

It was some time in the middle of the night when Ianthe awoke as Kylo moved in his sleep, his body tense and his hands clenched. His murmured words and rapid breathing alerted her to the fact he was having a nightmare. She switched on the lamp at the side of the bed and then turned back to Kylo. The light from the lamp revealed that he was sweating and he looked to be in a lot of distress. His eyes were wide open in terror, but he was obviously still sleeping.

Ianthe brushed Kylo's hair back from his face and he whimpered at her touch, his body tensing up even more. She moved her hand away, fearing that touching him might make his nightmare worse. She lay next to him, being very careful not to touch him.

“Kylo,” she said quietly. “Wake up.”

“He wants to kill me.”

The fear in Kylo's voice was evident for Ianthe to hear, it almost made her heart break. She wondered who he was seeing in his nightmare, she supposed it was Snoke.

“Kylo, it's okay, you are safe here, you are with me.”

She hoped her words were getting through to Kylo, she wanted to help him in any way that she could. She bit her lip as Kylo repeated the words that someone wanted to kill him. He was obviously terrified of the person who was in his nightmare.

“Kylo, please wake up, please.”

Ianthe was afraid for Kylo, she had never seen anyone suffer so much with a nightmare. The thought of him suffering through such terrible nightmares brought tears to her eyes. She concentrated on sending him reassuring thoughts, hoping that he might hear them. She was at a loss of what else to do to help Kylo through his nightmare.

Kylo suddenly sat up, as if he had awoken from his nightmare. Ianthe was about to rest a hand on his shoulder, she pulled it back when she noticed his glassy stare. He turned his head towards her and his eyes were dark, almost menacing. She had never seen him look like that before. He looked towards the door and he stood up.

“I won't let you kill me,” he growled at an unseen person.

Ianthe was scared, Kylo was obviously deeply asleep and still trapped in his nightmare, even though he looked awake. She slowly got out of the bed and stood some distance away from Kylo in case he accidentally lashed out at her. She had to try and wake him up before he hurt himself.

“Kylo, please wake up, you're safe here. The person in your nightmare is not here.”

She watched Kylo as he went to the table and picked up his lightsaber, powering it on. Ianthe heard the unstable hum of the weapon as Kylo pointed it at the person he was seeing.

“You wanted to kill me then and I know you want to do so again.”

He sliced the lightsaber through the air at his assailant. Ianthe knew if she got close then he could hurt her, but she had to wake him up, she wasn't quite sure how to do that yet.

“I will not let you kill me, I am stronger now.”

Kylo used the lightsaber as if he was parrying attacks from his assailant, as if he was fighting for his life.

“You cannot kill me, uncle Luke, I am not the boy you once knew.”

Ianthe was confused, why would Kylo's uncle want to kill him?

Kylo seemed to be tiring, his moves were not as smooth as they once were. His entire body was shaking with the effort of defending himself. Ianthe knew she had to do something before he hurt himself with his own lightsaber. She slowly took out her violin and played a version of Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven she had learned a long time ago. She hoped that if her words could not reach Kylo then her music might.

She carried on playing as Kylo continued defending himself, watching him as he moved about the room. His movements were slowing down, she hoped it meant the melody was reaching him. She cautiously moved closer and still carried on playing the soothing music. Kylo's steps faltered and his lightsaber fell from his hand, powering off as it hit the floor. He slowly sank to his knees, his body shaking, his breathing ragged and uneven.

Ianthe put her violin down on the bed, picking up the lightsaber and putting it out of the way. She slowly moved closer to Kylo and sat next to him. She did not touch him because she was not sure how he would react. He kept his head lowered towards the floor, his body still tense after what he had experienced.

“Kylo,” she said gently and quietly. “Look at me.”

Kylo slowly lifted his head, though he did not meet her eyes. Her words and music had pulled him out of his nightmare. He knew she saw his fear and his exhaustion in his eyes. Fighting against the man in his nightmare had taken all of his energy. He felt her hand rest on his, squeezing it gently. He looked down at their hands and slowly back up at Ianthe, finally looking into her eyes. He saw no judgement in her eyes or her mind, she just wanted to help him.

“Ianthe, did I hurt you?” He croaked out.

He was so afraid that he might have hurt her as he was lashing out during his nightmare.

“No, you didn't, I am fine.”

Kylo's eyes moved over every inch of Ianthe's body, he was relieved to see that he had not wounded her in any way. He sensed fear coming from her, but it was fear for him, not of him. He moved closer to her and lay his head in her lap, he needed to be near her now. He felt her fingers run through his hair and she whispered comforting words to him. He closed his eyes, he felt drained, he needed to rest.

Ianthe moved her hand over Kylo's hair, the action seemed to be relaxing him. His breathing had slowly begun to return to normal and he no longer looked as tense as he had. He looked exhausted, as though he could not possibly do anything else. His eyes were closed and his skin still flushed and sweaty from exertion and fear.

“Kylo, do you want to talk about what happened?”

Kylo shook his head, he was afraid of her judging him and leaving him. Luke had judged him and decided he was guilty and would have killed him. Some of the other students had judged him and he'd had to kill them after they'd attacked him. He wouldn't be here if they had not decided that he was some kind of monster that needed executing.

“Do you have these nightmares every night?”

“Most nights.”

“How did they start?”

Ianthe felt Kylo tense up and she let her hand drift over his hair until he relaxed. He was afraid of talking to her about whatever had made him have these nightmares.

“Kylo, look at me.”

He slowly raised his eyes until he was looking at Ianthe, her eyes showed how she just wanted to help him. Kylo swallowed heavily, he wanted to tell her everything. If he told her everything then the nightmares might stop.

“You can trust me, whatever you tell me will stay inside this room.”

“Promise me you won't hate me.”

“I promise.”

Kylo slowly sat up and edged close to Ianthe, his arm brushing hers. He closed his eyes for a few seconds and took a few deep breaths. He knew how telling her everything could make her hate him, even though she had promised not to.

“I used to be a Jedi, a padawan training under my uncle Luke. My mother and father sent me away to train with him. They had always been into helping other people, they had so little time for me. I went with Luke because I thought he would help me make sense of my power.”

He shook his head, everything had gone wrong since he left home.

“I trained with other force sensitive recruits, some of them hated me, because I was Luke's nephew. They used it as an excuse to ostracise me and leave me out of everything. Six other students befriended me, they came with me when I left the temple.”

Kylo blinked, the pain of the events of that night slipping into his memories.

“I had started hearing a voice in my head, it told me that Luke would always hold me back, that he was scared of my power. It also told me that if I embraced the dark, then I could be truly powerful. I resisted it at first, the more I resisted the voice, the more insistent it got. It told me that Luke was afraid of my power and he would one day try to kill me. I ignored it, Luke would not do that, he was my uncle after all.”

Ianthe saw the pain flood Kylo's eyes, she knew the story did not end well. She knew without a doubt that Snoke had been the voice in Kylo's head. He had manipulated Kylo into a position where he would seek power. She wondered if he had also manipulated Luke into doing something to push Kylo to the dark.

“One night, I was asleep. The voice had become more insistent, pushing me ever closer to turning to the dark. I resisted because I had become a Jedi to help people, not be a monster. I heard a noise as I slept and I awoke to find Luke stood over me with his lightsaber ignited. I remember being afraid, everything the voice had said was true, he was going to kill me. I destroyed the hut I had been living in, burying Luke in the rubble.”

Kylo took a few deep breaths, reliving his last night as a Jedi had been hard for him. Everything had gone wrong that night, everything he had knew had ended.

“I went to the temple and tried to tell the other students what had happened. They didn't believe me, they attacked me, they tried to kill me. Only the six students I had become friends with sided with me. I was forced to kill the students that attacked me, they would have killed me first. I left the temple as it burned, Kylo Ren was born that night.”

“So your name was not always Kylo, what was your birth name?”

“I can't tell you, Snoke has forbidden anyone to speak it, it is best if you do not know. If you know then he might hurt you.”

Ianthe nodded, she understood why Kylo did not want her to know his birth name. She also understood Kylo's story, it was similar to her own. The people that were supposed to have loved him had turned away from him. His parents had not given him much of their time, his uncle had believed the worst in him. He had turned to the dark to protect himself, Kylo's family had unknowingly provided Snoke with the raw material to create Kylo Ren.

Kylo was reaching into Ianthe's mind, she showed no judgement of him, or what he had done. He was amazed that she hadn't run screaming from him and calling him a monster. He saw some confusion as to why he stayed as Snoke's apprentice when he was powerful. He couldn't tell her that he was not powerful enough, his training was not yet finished. He had one last task to do and then he would be all powerful, Snoke had not yet revealed what he had to do.

“So that is where your nightmare comes from?”

“No, Snoke implanted the image of Luke coming for me one night. He said it was to remind me that Luke would come for me if I am not powerful enough. He sends it into my dreams when he thinks I am not training hard enough.”

Ianthe hugged Kylo, Snoke was a monster, he was tormenting Kylo with his fears. She had seen what that nightmare had done to Kylo, it had terrified him. She hugged him tighter, she wanted him to know that someone cared for him.

Kylo hugged Ianthe back, she grounded him after everything he had experienced in his nightmare. He closed his eyes and concentrated on how she felt in his arms, her body against his. Ianthe's thoughts floated into his mind, she cared for him. He sensed something else, something underneath it all, something she did not even know was there. He sensed that she was starting to fall in love with him. He held her closer, he felt the same way. He was starting to fall in love with her too.

Ianthe stretched out her legs, she was starting to feel a little cramped. She waited until the feeling drifted back into her legs and she unwound herself from Kylo's arms. She closed her eyes as she kissed him gently on the lips. Her hands rested on his chest as he kissed her back, his heart fluttering under her fingers.

A small sigh escaped Kylo as he kissed Ianthe, his heart skipped a few beats. He felt her mouth open beneath his and their tongues touched. He slowly moved out of the kiss and felt Ianthe press her lips against the skin on his cheek. He carefully picked her up in his arms and lay her on the bed. He placed the violin back in the case and turned back to Ianthe. He slowly crawled over her and watched her as she lay beneath him. Kylo sensed no fear from Ianthe as he stroked his fingers over her cheek.

Kylo pressed his lips to Ianthe's, kissing her, he felt her hand run up his back and into his hair. He felt her lips move against his and her fingers tangle into his curls. He rested his hands next to her head as he kissed her, he wasn't sure what to do with them or where to put them. He slowly moved away from Ianthe's lips and stared down at her as she lay under him.

The uncertainty in Kylo's eyes was there for Ianthe to see, he was looking at her like he didn't know what to do with her. She reached up and lightly brushed the curl of hair that had fallen into his eyes. She watched him as he lay on the bed beside her, his head moving into the space just underneath her neck.

Kylo's heart raced as he cuddled himself into Ianthe's form, this was the closest he had ever been to a woman. Ianthe was the first woman he had ever kissed or touched. She was the only person who had ever seen him this close to being undressed. He was nervous, he wasn't sure what to do next. How could he tell her that he'd never been physically intimate with anyone? He was way too old not to have had sex with someone.

A hand stroking over Kylo's hair brought him back into the present. He slowly lifted his head and looked into Ianthe's eyes. She gave him a smile and linked her fingers with his.

“Kylo, you should sleep, you're exhausted, I can see it in your eyes.”

“You're right, I probably should. I.... I, don't know if I can.”

“Is this about the nightmare?”

Kylo nodded, he was afraid that his nightmare would come back.

“I'll protect you from it, I promise.”

He cuddled himself further into Ianthe's arms, wondering what he had done to deserve her.

Ianthe finally felt Kylo relax, his eyes closing as he fell asleep. She gently kissed his head, hoping he would not be disturbed again. She was worried about him, it worried her that his training under Snoke might well break Kylo completely. She would do whatever it took, she would protect him from Snoke, even if the Supreme Leader killed her. She turned out the light by her bed. She tightened her arms around Kylo, allowing his relaxed breathing to lull her back into sleep.

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snoke is an asshole, poor Kylo :(


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Ianthe have a discussion surrounding intimacy and sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the long wait for this update, alas, work and overtime leaves little time for writing. This chapter is an important one in Kylo and Ianthe's relationship, it is very important to talk about sex before it happens. Being with someone in an intimate way requires discussion and a lot of talking about boundaries and so on. It is important for both parties to be comfortable with everything that happens during sex and intimacy.
> 
> This chapter contains discussions surrouding sex and some nudity later on.
> 
> Thank you to everyone that has stuck with this story so far, you are all lovely people.

Almost a week had passed since Kylo had had the nightmare and Ianthe had helped him through it. He'd had the nightmare twice since the first time, but Ianthe had managed to pull him out of it before it got out of hand. Kylo shared her bed on a regular basis, he said having her with him helped him sleep easier. He cuddled up to her and held onto her as if his life depended on it. Ianthe always stroked his hair and held him as he fell asleep in her arms.

Despite having spent so much time in her bed, Kylo never did anything more than cuddle up to her. He occasionally kissed her, but made no other moves on her. Ianthe had started to wonder if Kylo had little experience with women. He often looked unsure what to do next or if he should touch her somewhere. Kylo always pulled away before the kisses got too deep, his feelings clear in his eyes. Ianthe was almost certain that he loved her, she saw it in how he looked at her.

Ianthe had invited Kylo to her room during her rest day, she wanted to talk to him. She had eaten something in the mess hall and returned to her quarters shortly afterwards. She was sat on her bed and waiting for Kylo, she hoped he would show up. Ianthe wanted to know how he felt and if he was worried about anything. She hoped he would talk to her about how he wanted their relationship to progress.

Kylo paced through the halls of Starkiller Base, following the familiar route to Ianthe's quarters. She had asked him to come and see her because she wanted to talk to him. He was nervous, he had a feeling he knew what she wanted to talk about. He sensed her feelings when they kissed, she wanted him to touch her. He wanted to, but he was afraid, what if he did something wrong? She might ask him not to come back again.

He hesitated outside of Ianthe's quarters, his hand hovering over the keypad. She had told him her access code, should he ever need to get in when she was not there. He took a few calming breaths and then tapped in the number. He stepped through the door and heard it close and then lock behind him. He walked slowly into the room and found Ianthe sat on her bed.

She got up and came over to him when she saw him, her eyes meeting his as soon as he took the helmet off. He saw her smile at him and tried his best to return it. Ianthe stretched up and pressed her lips to his, her hands resting on his arms to steady herself. He moved his lips over hers and tried to lose himself in the sensation of kissing her.

Kylo sensed Ianthe's disappointment as he moved away from her lips, she wanted to kiss him some more. He also heard her reminding herself that she had brought him here to talk. She went and sat on the sofa in the corner of the room and he followed her. He sat next to her as he listened to her trying to work out the best way to ask him the question in her mind.

Ianthe slowly turned to Kylo and she rested her hand on his, stroking her fingers over it. She looked into his eyes and smiled at him.

“Kylo, I need to ask you something.”

“Okay.”

“Do you have much experience with women?”

Kylo felt his face heat up, he hadn't been expecting her to ask him the question straight away. His mouth was dry and his heart began to race. What if she judged him? What if she laughed at him? He was sure that his current panic was showing in his eyes and that she could see it. He tried his best to shield himself just in case she reacted badly to what he told her.

The blush that spread across Kylo's face was evident to Ianthe, so was his panic. She felt for him, he was obviously struggling with his answer. She squeezed his hand and stroked her fingers over the skin on the back of his hand.

“Kylo, talk to me, it's okay.”

“No,” he said quietly. “I don't have any experience at all. You're the first woman I have kissed or touched. I don't really know what I am doing.”

“It's all right, we all have to start somewhere.”

“You don't think it is unusual to have so little experience.”

“It does not matter to me, not in the slightest.”

Kylo was relieved, he sensed no judgement from Ianthe. He was curious, he wanted to know about Ianthe, was she more experienced than him?

“I take it that it means you've never have sex before, that you're a virgin?”

Kylo blushed again as he nodded his agreement to Ianthe's statement, she had to know sooner or later. He found the courage to look up at Ianthe, he saw no judgement in her eyes as she looked at him.

“Ianthe, have you ever....?” Kylo tailed off, he couldn't bring himself to finish the question.

“I was with someone when I was younger, a fellow medic, we had a relationship until he was killed tending to an officer on the battlefield. He taught me a lot when we were together.”

“Did you love him?”

“I cared for him and him for me. We took solace in each other when the days and nights were filled with battles. We gave each other what we needed at the time.”

Kylo carefully searched Ianthe's feelings; he felt sadness for the man she had lost, he also felt how much she had cared for him. Everything he picked up was genuine, he felt more comfortable with her. He knew she was not going to laugh at him and could teach him what he needed to know.

“Ianthe, could you teach me about sex and your body?”

“I can, if you want me to. I think you need to learn about your body too.”

“My body?” Kylo sounded confused.

“Yes, your body.”

“Isn't it about me giving pleasure to you?”

“Sex should be about mutual pleasure, not about the pleasure of one person.”

“This sounds so complicated.” Kylo furrowed his brow in confusion.

“As humans we are sexual beings, we are made to experience pleasure. Take your skin, for instance, it knows what pleasurable touch feels like. Every stroke of a hand or lips across naked skin works to create arousal in the person being touched.”

“What about kissing, is that the same?”

“When we kiss, a lot of things happen in your body. Your breathing and pulse quickens, your skin flushes and your pupils dilate. Dopamine, serotonin, oxytocin and adrenaline rush through your system. Our biology makes us find kissing pleasurable, as I am sure you have found out.”

“So that is why I like kissing you.”

“It is, you are reacting to all those changes.”

“So, if we kiss, then it will feel nice, does kissing feel nice for you?”

“Yes, it does.”

“What happens after kissing?”

“Remember what I said about touch earlier on? Touching and kissing leads to arousal. Several things happen when someone is aroused. Like with kissing, your heart rate increases and your breathing quickens. As your arousal increases you will find that your penis fills with blood and hardens, ready for sexual intercourse.”

“What happens to you?”

“In women, the vagina lubricates itself, the clitoris swells and the woman becomes ready to take the man's penis inside her.”

Kylo felt his skin grow hot as he realised what Ianthe was talking about. When he woke up in the morning, he sometimes noticed that the flesh between his legs was harder than normal. He usually found that using the refresher made it go away.

“Sex is nothing to be embarrassed about, it should not be rushed, however, especially if it is your first time.”

“How will I know if I am ready?”

“You will know when the time is right, it will feel natural. It helps if you talk everything through with your partner before you do anything. Boundaries and consent are very important during sex, not everyone likes the same things. Everyone involved should be able to say no to something or stop what is happening if they are no longer comfortable.”

“So, if you don't like something or don't want something, then you'll tell me?”

“Yes, I will. Talking about protection is important too, sex can lead to long term consequences if protection isn't used.”

“You mean getting pregnant.”

“Yes, I do.”

Ianthe rolled up her sleeve and she ran her finger over the raised bump in her arm. She then took Kylo's hand and had him do the same thing.

“That is an implant, it releases hormones slowly and stops me getting pregnant. There are there are other consequences if protection is not used.”

“What like?”

“Some diseases can be passed through sexual intercourse, some people do not know they have them. Some can be cured with treatment and some cannot. It pays to use protection if you are with a new partner.”

“Will we need to use something other than the implant in your arm?”

“It would be more a precaution against pregnancy than anything else. Medics are scanned regularly for illness and it would detect that too. You have not had any sexual contact with anyone, the likelihood of you having any diseases is very low.”

Kylo nodded, his head was almost filled to the top with the information Ianthe had given him. He still felt a bit nervous about the idea of sex and doing it with Ianthe. He wanted to please her, but he had no idea of how to do it. His mother and father had not taught him about sex, neither had Luke. Snoke had not taught him anything either; he had only shown him how to end life and not create it.

Ianthe knew Kylo was nervous, it was in his eyes. He was not ready to have sex yet, he needed time to get used to the idea. He needed to be comfortable with the idea of being vulnerable around her. Being naked with someone required a lot of trust in the other person. Ianthe turned her head, she saw Kylo looking at her as she did so. He was an innocent where sex was concerned, she would have to teach him how to make love to someone.

Kylo sensed Ianthe was going to teach him about sex. He swallowed, he was still nervous about it all. He trusted her, but he was afraid. He knew nothing about Ianthe's body or how to please her. He knew nothing about his body or how to please himself either. Nobody had ever told him anything about bringing pleasure to someone. A lot of his life had been about pain.

“Kylo, we are a long way away from having sex yet, don't worry yourself over it. There are things you need to learn before we do anything.”

“Like what?”

“Kylo, do you trust me?”

“Yes, I do.”

“Do you give me permission to take your clothes off?”

Kylo slowly nodded, his heart had started to race at the thought of being naked in front of her. His robes and lightsaber protected him from everyone and everything around him. They inspired fear so people did not get too close. Without them, he was just another person. He swallowed as Ianthe stood in front of him. She held her hand out to him, he took it and stood up. He might tower over her, but now she was the one making him nervous.

Ianthe moved her hands to the black tunic that covered his upper body. She took off the belt and rested her hands against Kylo's chest. She pulled the tunic apart and helped him take it off, revealing his naked skin to her. Her gaze drifted down his powerful frame and back up to his eyes, his vulnerability clear for her to see.

“Kylo, relax, you look tense.”

“I am half naked in front of you. Do I displease you?”

“Of course not,” she said gently and ran her hand up his arm.

Kylo watched Ianthe's hand as it moved up his arm and down the other one. She let her hands move up his chest and down to his belly. Her fingers gently caressed his skin and he watched them as they moved. He was entranced with how gentle her touch was on his body.

“What is it that bothers you about me seeing your body?”

“I know you have seen my body before, but this is different, you're not looking at me as a patient, you're looking at me as a man. I have scars and marks.”

“I have my share of marks from when I was younger.”

He knew what Ianthe had said was true, he had seen her memories of her father and him beating her. He still felt nervous being so exposed in front of her. He wasn't sure why he was nervous, she had seen his naked skin before, she had slept with her head against it. Kylo took a few deep breaths and tried to remind himself he had nothing to fear.

Ianthe took hold of Kylo's hands and she placed them at the hem of the top she was wearing. She looked into his eyes, he looked unsure of what to do next. She gave him a reassuring smile and moved her hands away from his. She noticed Kylo's fingers trembling as they rested against her body, he was nervous, she could sense it.

“Kylo, when you're ready, I want you to remove my top. I am not wearing anything underneath, so we will be in the same position.”

Kylo swallowed heavily, he had never seen a woman undressed before. He felt his hands shaking as he slowly started to lift Ianthe's top up. He kept his eyes trained on hers as he lifted the fabric higher and higher. He eventually lifted it over her head and dropped it on the bed somewhere. His eyes never left Ianthe's, he couldn't quite bring himself to look at her.

“Kylo, it's okay, you can look, start with my back.”

Ianthe turned around and Kylo understood why she wanted him to start there. He noticed she had several lines marking her back, she had obviously been hit with something. She turned to face him and looked into his eyes.

“We all have our marks and scars, do you think any less of me now you have seen mine?”

“No, I don't.”

“I don't think any less of you either, those scars show everything you have survived in your life. They are a part of you, don't be ashamed of them.”

“I'll try,” Kylo whispered.

Though Ianthe had given Kylo permission to look at her, he was still finding it hard to lower his gaze from her eyes. He had only ever seen her dressed before, now she was half naked. He was nervous, he wasn't really sure what to say or do.

“Kylo, what's wrong?”

“I don't know what will happen if I look at you, I might do something inappropriate.”

“You won't. Take your time, look when you are ready.”

Kylo nodded, he tried his best to swallow his nerves and look at Ianthe. He dropped his eyes to look at her lips that he had kissed many times. They were a soft shade of pink and he remembered how many times she had smiled at him.

His eyes moved over her throat and ever so slowly downwards. Kylo's face flushed once more as his gaze fell upon Ianthe's naked chest. He took in her full breasts; her paleness enhanced by darker skin around the nipples. He bit his lip as his eyes moved further down her body. He took in the curve of her softly rounded belly and the flare of her hips still covered by her trousers. He returned his gaze up to Ianthe's eyes and kissed her forehead.

“You're so beautiful, you really are.”

“Thank you, you're not so bad yourself.”

Kylo smiled, he couldn't help himself, Ianthe genuinely found him attractive. He found himself gazing at her. His eyes met hers and her gaze dropped down to his lips and back up again. He closed his eyes as Ianthe's lips brushed against his, her hands resting on his back.

Ianthe moved her hands up Kylo's back as she kissed him, her touch making his rhythm falter. He moved away from her lips and quietly groaned in pleasure as her fingers danced patterns over his spine. Ianthe saw Kylo bite his lip as she caressed his skin, she knew he was enjoying her touches on his body. He pulled away from their kiss; his lips red and his eyes dilated in pleasure.

The thought that he wanted to touch Ianthe entered Kylo's mind as he looked down at her. He stared at her for a few moments, trying to work up the courage to ask her.

“Ianthe, can I.... can I touch you?”

“Of course you can.”

Kylo placed his hand on her belly, the warmth of her skin seeping into his fingers. He slowly moved his hands up her back, his fingers tracing over her scars. His eyes never left hers as he touched her. His hands still trembled as he touched Ianthe, his nerves hadn't quite ceased yet. He moved his hands back to her waist.

“Ianthe....” he whispered. “I'm not sure what to do now.”

“It's okay, you don't have to do anything more for now.”

As Ianthe looked into Kylo's eyes, her hand moved to the fastening on his trousers. She let it rest there, she would not do anything without his permission.

“Kylo, this is totally your choice, you do not have to take your trousers off if you do not want to. I am not going to make you do anything you don't want to.”

“I want to,” he said quietly, trying to keep his voice steady.

“I know you are nervous, it's okay to feel that way. Tell me if you want me to stop.”

Kylo bit his lip as Ianthe's hands pushed his trousers down and he stepped out of them. His skin flushed as the realisation he was totally naked in front of her hit him. He couldn't meet her eyes, he felt extremely vulnerable. He felt her hand on his arm and heard her reassuring him that everything was okay and he was safe with her.

Ianthe realised that Kylo was feeling very vulnerable; the way he held himself told her that. She stroked his arm and whispered reassuring words to him.

“Kylo,” she said, and he turned to look at her. “Do you want to remove my trousers?”

“I can't,” he said. “I think every limb in my body has turned to mush.”

“It's okay,” she said with a smile. She removed the fabric that was hiding her lower body from Kylo's gaze and then she placed her hand on his arm. “Kylo, come with me.”

Kylo followed Ianthe and watched her as she lay down on the bed. His eyes drifted over her naked body; he thought her very beautiful. He saw all of her; her full breasts, soft belly and thighs, the curly hair that resided between her legs. Her body curved and dipped in places that he hadn't thought possible, it was so different to his. He bit his lip as he looked at her, took a deep breath and lay down beside her on the bed.

While Kylo had been looking at her, Ianthe had taken the time to look at Kylo. He was powerfully built, years of physical training had obviously given him a lot of muscle. He looked as though he could crush even the biggest person. She moved her eyes down his powerful body and took in every detail, filing it away for later. She smiled at him as he lay beside her, she turned over and rested her head on his naked chest. Ianthe felt Kylo's racing heart start to slow down now their skin was touching. Kylo was not ready for anything more yet, but his trust in her at his most vulnerable felt very good to her.

Kylo enclosed Ianthe in his arms, her naked skin felt good against his. He searched her thoughts for any sign of fear or discomfort. He had heard her thoughts on how strong his body was and that he could crush anyone. She knew he could do it, yet she was not afraid of him, she trusted him not to hurt her. He looked down at where their skin touched and warmth flooded through him. He might not be ready for anything more, but having Ianthe naked in his arms felt really good.

* * *

 

 


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo invites Ianthe to his chambers to stay the night and she teaches him a little bit about giving and receiving pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this chapter contains consensual adult material. If you do not like such things then please do not read it.

Kylo watched Ianthe as she lay on his bed, she was reading something on a datapad. He had invited her to his quarters to stay the night with him. Ianthe was totally focused on what she was reading, he observed her while she was unaware of it. He noted that she bit her lip when she was concentrating on something. He liked it when she bit her lip, there was something very attractive about it. He also noticed that when she was concentrating, her mind was filled only with thoughts of what she was doing. She was completely focused, he liked that too, she was similar to him in that respect.

He sensed how content she was just spending time with him. He'd had some food brought and they had eaten together. She'd used his private refresher after him. He'd wanted her to share it with him, but he hadn't been able to work up the courage to ask her. He had been doing a lot of reading about sex after talking about it with Ianthe. He had more questions as the information had been very basic about sex and how babies were made. It hadn't given him any information on how to please Ianthe and make sure she enjoyed herself.

Kylo looked at Ianthe again; her hair was trailing down her back, curling slightly as it dried. She was dressed in only short trousers and a top that she would wear for sleeping. She was such a contrast to himself; her clothes were light in colour and he was wearing his usual black. He supposed that it was a symbol of how she was a light in the darkness that was his life. He kept that light hidden from Snoke, if he found out then he would make sure Ianthe was removed from his life. Kylo clenched his fist, he would not allow Snoke to hurt her, he would kill him first. He had made that promise once before and he would keep it.

Ianthe moved on his bed and stretched as she put the datapad down on the table at the side of her. The movement caused her top to slide upwards and reveal some of her bare skin. Kylo swallowed, seeing Ianthe's bare skin caused his heart to race. He felt a sudden need to be near her and touching her in some way. He sat next to her and moved his hand through her drying hair, his fingers brushing against her neck. Her breath hitched and he felt her pulse quicken, she obviously liked him touching her.

He saw her looking up at him as he moved closer, her eyes flicked down to his lips and then back up to his eyes. Kylo closed his eyes as he pressed his lips against Ianthe's, he heard her sigh as she kissed him back. She slowly lay back on the pillows and pulled him with her until he was pressed against her. Ianthe's hands moved over his back and sides, it felt good and he groaned into the kiss. He had done this with Ianthe a few times and he felt more comfortable being this intimate with her. His hands moved almost by themselves and he trailed them down her sides, mirroring her movements on his body. He had promised himself he would touch her this time, that he would give her what she needed. Now that he was touching her, he did not want to stop.

The sensation of Kylo's hands on her sides made Ianthe gasp against his lips, he had finally worked up the courage to touch her as they kissed. She moved her hands to his back; one of them caressing his spine and the other one moving into his hair. Kylo groaned again and she used the moment to caress his tongue with hers. The kiss became deeper and she felt Kylo's hand move upwards and brush against the curve of her breast. She tightened her fingers in his hair and moaned at the sensations that were currently running through her body.

It was the sound of pleasure coming from Ianthe that made Kylo pull away from the kiss. He looked down at her; her skin was flushed, her eyes dilated, and her lips red from the kiss. He knew if he looked into her thoughts he would see how much she had enjoyed herself. He found himself blushing, he had done that to her. Kylo bit his lip, he wasn't sure what to do with her now.

Ianthe saw Kylo looking down at her, his skin flushed bright red. He looked unsure even though she knew he had enjoyed their kissing and touching.

“Kylo, what's wrong?”

“I don't know what to do next.”

“It's okay, take your time. You can touch me wherever you want, I'll let you know what feels good and what doesn't.”

“Okay,” Kylo said and nodded.

Kylo hovered his hands over Ianthe's body, he settled them on her belly and caressed her curves with his fingers. He lightly moved them over her sides and up to her neck. He followed the path back down and rested his hands just below her breasts.

“Ianthe, can I....?”

She nodded her consent and Kylo brushed his fingers over her left breast, the nipple hardening in response to the stimulation. He heard her breath catch and concluded that she liked being touched there. He did the same with the other breast and he got the same response. He watched her face as he caressed her breasts through the fabric of her top. He heard her moan as he touched her, he wanted her to make that noise again, yet he was still a bit nervous. He moved his hands away and rested them by her head.

Ianthe sensed Kylo's nerves, he had come far in their time together but he was still learning. She pressed a gentle kiss against his lips and stroked her fingers over his cheek. She slowly sat up and then moved until she was able to kneel up. Kylo copied her and she ran her fingers up his back until they reached his hairline. She caressed the sensitive skin of his scalp and neck, he pressed against her as he purred in pleasure at her touch.

Kylo let Ianthe remove his shirt and caress his now bare skin. He felt her fingers run over his nipples and down to his belly. He groaned as her fingers moved over the area just below his belly button, her lips kissing his sensitive neck. He gripped onto her top as the pleasurable sensations washed over him. His pulse quickened, he had never felt anything like he was feeling now.

As Kylo pushed against her, she felt how hard he grown in that time. He showed no awareness of what was happening between his legs. He slowly moved his head so he was looking at her and she smiled at him.

“Kylo, how do you feel?”

“It feels good, like I don't want you to stop touching me.”

“I can tell.”

“How?”

“Look down.”

Kylo looked down his body and he realised everything he had read was true. The flesh between his legs had grown hard because Ianthe had been touching him. He blushed a deep red and lowered his eyes, he couldn't believe he had so little control over himself.

“Kylo, it is nothing to be ashamed of, look at me.”

He slowly lifted his eyes to meet Ianthe's and saw no judgement there, she was not disgusted by him taking pleasure in her touch.

“How do I make it go away?”

“You can either wait it out and it will go away or I can stroke you and pleasure you until you have an orgasm and it will subside that way. The choice is yours, I will not force you to do anything. Kylo, be honest with me, have you ever had an orgasm before?”

“Never,” he whispered, his face flushing once more.

“Let me know what you want.”

“C-Can you touch me,” Kylo stuttered out.

“I can, we will take it slow, if you want me to stop at any time then tell me.”

Kylo nodded as Ianthe helped him to stand and she pushed his pants down his legs, leaving him fully naked in front of her. She guided him to lie down on the bed and she lay next to him, her hands resting on his belly. She caressed his skin and moved her hands over his thighs, he felt himself tense as her hands moved closer to the top of his legs.

“Kylo relax, I am not going to hurt you.”

“I'll try,” he said, taking a few deep breaths.

Ianthe slowly stroked her fingers down Kylo's length, she felt his belly tense up underneath her hand and then relax. She gently cupped her hand around his length and stroked down to the base and up to the tip. She heard Kylo groan as she started moving her hand a little bit faster. His face showed how much he was enjoying himself as she stroked him.

Kylo heard himself groan, Ianthe's hands on his body felt amazing. He shut his eyes and concentrated on the feeling of her hands pleasuring him. She alternated between fast and slow strokes and gently squeezed her fingers every so often. He arched his back and thrust his hips up to increase the friction.

A quick look showed Ianthe that Kylo had closed his eyes, his moans and groans had also increased. It was obvious that he was enjoying himself as pre-ejaculate had started to leak from the tip of his penis. She used it to make her strokes more fluid and push Kylo closer to orgasm. Ianthe watched Kylo's face as she touched him to make sure he wasn't uncomfortable.

Kylo felt something building inside his body, he pushed his hips up and groaned louder as Ianthe stroked him. He felt the pressure of her hand become lighter and he gripped the cover on the bed as he saw stars behind his closed eyes. He cried out Ianthe's name as pleasure from her touch spilled out over his entire body.

Ianthe felt Kylo tense and then relax as orgasm washed over him. She kept her touches gentle to avoid hurting him as he came over her hand and onto his stomach. She had suspected he wouldn't last long as it was his first time being pleasured. She pressed gentle kisses to his forehead and face as he slowly started to recover from his high.

Kylo heard Ianthe telling him she was just going to get something to clean him up with. He kept his eyes closed, he needed a few minutes to sort out his emotions. He had enjoyed Ianthe touching him, it had sent pleasure right through his body. She knew just how to touch him and how to make him feel good. He felt her wiping something off his stomach, he hoped he hadn't made too much of a mess.

Ianthe discarded the tissue she had used to clean Kylo and herself up after his orgasm. His breathing had slowly begun to return to normal and he opened his eyes. She smiled as he looked at her and brushed back the hair from his face. His eyes were still dilated in pleasure, an obvious sign that he had enjoyed the orgasm she had given him. She gently kissed him on the lips and stroked her fingers over his bare chest.

Kylo slowly moved away from Ianthe's lips and he looked up at her, his lips twitching into a smile. He still felt the pleasure from the orgasm pulsing through his body. He wondered if he could give the pleasure he felt to Ianthe, did her body work in a similar way to his? He wanted to touch her and hear her moaning in pleasure at his touch. He sensed her thoughts, she wanted him to touch her too, but she was holding back to avoid pressuring him into it.

A slight pull on the fabric of her shirt made Ianthe look at Kylo, he obviously wanted her to take it off. She lifted it over her head and dropped it on the floor. Kylo's eyes roamed over her naked skin, she saw the desire in his eyes. His hands hovered over the waistband of her trousers, she gave him silent approval to remove them. His fingers trembled as he slowly stripped her of the garment; desire mixed with nerves in his eyes. She watched his eyes roam her body, as if he couldn't quite work out where he needed to start.

Kylo moved his fingers over Ianthe's throat, he remembered it feeling good when she touched him there. She moved her head to one side, giving him more access to her bare skin. He took a deep breath in and lightly brushed the exposed area with his lips. Ianthe gasped quietly, he had obviously found somewhere she liked. He felt her hand settle in his hair as he kissed her neck and throat, her gasps changing into breathy moans. He liked how it sounded when she moaned.

He moved away from her throat and caressed her breasts with his hands, the nipples immediately responding to his touch. He watched Ianthe's face as he caressed her naked skin, he knew she liked what he was doing. Her eyes were closed and her lips slightly parted, her skin flushed from pleasure. Kylo bit his lip and then he stroked his fingers further down Ianthe's body; her muscles contracting as he caressed her belly and her thighs.

Kylo settled his hand on Ianthe's belly, he knew pleasuring her had something to do with the area that resided between her legs. He was afraid of hurting her, that she might not be ready for him to touch her. He did not want to hurt her or lose her trust in him. Kylo wished he knew what to do next, that he had more experience in pleasuring Ianthe.

Ianthe sensed Kylo's hesitation, she opened her eyes and gave him a reassuring smile.

“Kylo, tell me what you're thinking.”

“I don't know what to do, or if you are ready for me to do anything.”

“Okay, I'll guide you. Give me your hand.”

Ianthe parted her legs slightly and she took Kylo's hand in hers, guiding it between them.

“Women are complex people, what works on one person might not work on someone else. Pleasing us takes practice.”

She moved Kylo's hand over her pubic mound and down to her outer lips.

“The outer lips of the vagina are sensitive to touch, I like having them stroked.”

Ianthe felt Kylo's fingers hesitantly move over them, stroking her gently. She gasped as his fingers touched a particularly sensitive part of her lips. He met her eyes and she silently encouraged him to keep going.

Kylo watched Ianthe's face as he touched her, she was obviously enjoying his touch. He felt her hand move down and settle on his. She opened her legs further and guided his hand to a small nub inside her lips. He felt a wetness against his fingers.

“Are you like this all the time?”

“I am like this when I am aroused, being with you has made my body react this way. Your fingers are currently touching my clitoris. It is normally more hidden than this, but, when a woman is aroused, it becomes exposed.”

“So, being with me has made this happen to you?”

“Yes, very much so. Now, the clitoris is sensitive to touch, be gentle though, touching it too roughly can be very unpleasant for the woman.”

Kylo gently stroked his finger over and around the little bud, he heard Ianthe gasp and her eyes closed. He kept his touch gentle but moved it slightly faster. Ianthe responded with another moan, her hand settling on his as he stroked her clitoris.

Ianthe guided Kylo's fingers to her entrance and tried to gain control over her breathing enough to give him some instructions.

“Kylo, your fingers are at the entrance to my body, you can use them to pleasure me.”

“You mean put them inside you?”

“Yes, don't worry, you won't hurt me. The wetness you are feeling will enable you to slide them inside me without harming me. Use your thumb to stimulate my clitoris and you should be able to bring me to orgasm.”

“Okay, I'll try.”

“You'll know if you are doing it right as you will feel my body tighten around your fingers. If I grab your hand, don't stop, I'm just guiding you to a better position.”

Kylo nodded, he was nervous, but he wanted to please Ianthe as she had pleasured him. He stroked his fingers over her clitoris a few times and was rewarded with a quiet moan. He cautiously moved two fingers until they were inside her and held them still. He tried to work out how to move his fingers and his thumb at the same time.

He slowly got into the rhythm of moving his fingers inside Ianthe and he heard her moan. Her body arched and she moved herself up against his fingers. He felt her hand on his, moving it so his fingers went deeper inside of her.

Kylo watched Ianthe's face as her moans grew louder, she looked as though she was enjoying him pleasuring her. Her skin was flushed and her eyes stayed shut. He was entranced with the way she looked and the moans that echoed from her parted lips. Her free hand settled on her breast and she gently stroked the nipple to bring herself more pleasure.

Ianthe moaned as Kylo's fingers and thumb brought her closer to orgasm, she felt it building inside her. She pushed herself further onto Kylo's fingers as he moved them faster. Her hand fell away from Kylo's and she found herself grabbing hold of the covers underneath her.

“Kylo, oh Kylo,” she moaned as her orgasm flooded through her body. She pushed herself against his fingers to ride out the remaining waves of pleasure that emanated from her core. Ianthe felt herself shaking from the pleasure that Kylo had just given to her.

Kylo carefully removed his fingers from Ianthe's body. He wasn't sure what to do now, his fingers were covered in the wetness that had come from inside her. He'd felt her internal walls squeezing his fingers as she had moaned his name loudly. He looked at Ianthe, her breathing was erratic and her skin still flushed from pleasure. He watched her as she recovered, amazed that he had been able to pleasure her in that way.

Ianthe opened her eyes to find Kylo sat beside her still, he was looking at her in amazement. She couldn't help but smile at the look on his face. She stroked her fingers over his cheek and then kissed him gently on it.

“Go clean your hands and then we'll talk.”

Kylo did as she asked and then came back into the room. He found Ianthe under the covers and he climbed in next to her. She turned to face him and kissed his lips softly.

“Kylo, how did you feel as I was touching you?”

“It felt good, I have never felt anything like it before.”

“Good, glad to hear it. As we do this more often, your body will get used to it and you will find that your erection lasts longer.”

“Did I not last long enough?”

“It is normal for your first orgasm to happen quickly, all that matters is that you liked it.”

“I did. Did you like what I did to you?”

“Yes, I did, once you got into it you did very well. Remember me saying that pleasing us takes practice? With more practice it will become easier to pleasure me.”

“Are there other ways to pleasure someone?”

“There are, in time, when you are comfortable, I can take your erection into my mouth and suck on it until you orgasm. Likewise, you can also use your mouth and tongue on my clitoris to do the same to me.”

Ianthe saw Kylo's face change as he worked over what she had just said in his mind. He looked as though he would be interested in trying oral sex at some point. She was looking forward to teaching him how much pleasure he could experience with someone else. She loved him, she knew it, there would come a day when she told him how she felt.

“I'd like that,” Kylo said quietly. “I want to try it.”

“We will try it, for now, get some sleep.”

Kylo nodded and he pulled Ianthe into his arms, he wanted to feel her skin against his. He wanted to try everything he possibly could with her. Her hands on his body had felt wonderful, he wanted more of it. He wanted to know what it felt like to have Ianthe in his arms and to make love to her. He kissed her head and held her closer. She had opened up a whole world of pleasure he hadn't knew existed. Kylo closed his eyes, he knew he had fallen in love with the woman in his arms, now he just had to find the courage to tell her.

* * *

 

 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Ianthe spend the evening together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this chapter contains mentions of oral and unprotected penetrative sex. Please do not read if you are uncomfortable with any of these situations.

Kylo was, once again, watching Ianthe as she lay on his bed. She had become a frequent visitor to his quarters when she wasn't working. Sometimes she would play her violin for him as he sat at her feet and listened. He loved to watch her and listen to her as she played, it brought him peace from the fight between light and dark going on inside him. Other times she would read something on a datapad or sign off reports from the medical bay. He had swiftly reached the conclusion he liked having her around. The silence felt more comfortable if Ianthe was there to share it with him.

Then there were the times she held him when he'd had a nightmare, or when he just felt the need to be close to her. He would lie with his head on her chest and listen to her heartbeat. Ianthe always stroked her fingers through his hair until he relaxed. Kylo almost sighed at the memory of her fingers caressing his scalp. He knew, without a doubt, that he was in love with her. He kept it locked away, if Snoke found out then it would be Ianthe's death sentence. He clenched his fist and renewed his promise to protect her from Snoke.

Kylo turned his mind away from Snoke towards happier thoughts. He thought of all the times that Ianthe had fallen asleep in his arms. He thought of the times she had stroked him until he had come over her hand. He also had plenty of memories of using his fingers to pleasure her, how she would sigh his name as pleasure flooded through her body. He blushed as he remembered her taking his hard flesh into her mouth and sucking it until he came. She had turned him into a moaning mess, she knew just what to do to turn his legs to jelly.

Kylo blushed harder as he remembered struggling to make Ianthe come with his tongue. She had been patient with him and allowed him the time he needed to find a way that worked. He had thought it would be easy, yet it had taken him a long time to work out the technique. Once he had got the right rhythm and pressure, Ianthe's fingers had tangled in his hair and she had begged him not to stop. He still remembered her arching her back and crying out his name as he licked and sucked her sensitive clit. He had loved the taste of her as she came on his tongue.

The thoughts of Ianthe crying out in pleasure made Kylo want to be near her. He went over to the bed and lay next to her. He trailed his fingers lightly over her spine and up to her neck, brushing her hair to one side. He caressed the exposed skin on her neck and down to where her shirt began. He heard her gasp when he pressed little kisses to her neck. He smiled against her skin, he loved the sound she made when he touched a sensitive spot on her body.

Ianthe turned over as Kylo supported himself above her. His eyes met hers, there was a hungry look in them, one she doubted he even knew was there. He had grown more confident in the time she had spent with him. He knew her body well, he knew where to touch to make her cry out in pleasure. The only thing they had not done was actually have sex, though she suspected that was about to change. They had talked a lot about having sex and what it would mean for their relationship. She was almost sure that Kylo was ready for the next step.

Ianthe gazed up at Kylo as he lowered himself on top of her, he was always careful not to crush her. She caressed his cheek and lips with her fingers as he looked down at her. She then reached up and pressed a kiss to his lips, her hand threading into his hair as he responded and kissed her back. Ianthe moaned against Kylo's mouth, his tongue sliding between her lips. She kissed him harder, her free hand sliding underneath his shirt to touch his bare skin.

Kylo felt himself growing hard as he kissed Ianthe, he groaned into her mouth. He wanted her, needed her, but he was also nervous. What if he couldn't control himself and he managed to hurt her in some way? What if he did not live up to her expectations and he disappointed her? He was more worried about hurting her, he was much larger than her after all.

Ianthe felt Kylo pull away from the kiss and she saw him bite his lip, he looked worried about something. She gently turned his head until he was looking at her.

“Kylo, what's wrong?”

“I want us to, I need us to, you know, be together.”

“Do you mean that you think you are ready for us to have sex?”

Kylo nodded slowly, the blush rapidly spreading across his face.

“You're worried about something, talk to me.”

“What if I hurt you, what if I am too rough with you?”

“Kylo, we'll take it slowly, I'll let you know what feels good and what doesn't. I trust you not to hurt me. Would it make you feel better if you lay down and I am the one on top?”

“I think it would. What if I disappoint you?”

“You won't. You can back out at any time if you need to. All you have to do is tell me.”

“Okay, I'll tell you.”

Ianthe nodded, she was satisfied that Kylo would tell her if he needed to stop. She sat up as Kylo moved to one side of her and lay back against the pillows. She would make sure that she took everything slowly to give Kylo time to back out if he wanted to. She wanted to give him a first time that he would remember for all the right reasons.

Kylo closed his eyes as Ianthe's lips brushed against his forehead. He felt nervous, he was about to have sex for the first time. He felt Ianthe's hands tug at his shirt and he let her pull it over his head. She placed his hands on her waist and he inched the fabric of her top up her body and over her head. He bit his lip as his eyes roamed over her naked skin, she was so beautiful.

A brief moment passed as Kylo gazed at Ianthe, he wanted to commit every inch of her to his memory. He watched her as she settled her legs at either side of his hips, her lower body pressing against his. His hands found their way to her breasts, his fingers caressing her hardening nipples. Ianthe's moan made Kylo harden even more. He groaned as her hand moved down his chest, brushing against his nipples. He bit his lip, being with her felt so good.

Ianthe moaned as Kylo licked and sucked her nipples. She tangled her fingers in his hair, losing herself in pleasure as his teeth grazed her sensitive flesh. She slowly rocked her hips and gasped as she felt his hard cock rub against the wetness building between her legs. She wanted to know what it felt like to have him inside her. She needed him, she wanted to feel him come inside her. It had been so long since she'd had sex with anyone.

Kylo stared up at Ianthe as she moved her clothed body against the hard flesh between his legs. He groaned as the friction of the fabric sent jolts of pleasure through his lower body. Ianthe moaned softly, her hands running over her breasts as her lower body moved against his. Kylo was entranced, this had never happened to him before. He moved his hands up to her breasts, she moaned as his fingers joined hers in playing with her nipples.

Ianthe moved her hips again to rub against Kylo's erection, he whimpered at the contact. She encouraged him to stand up so he could take his trousers off. She slid her pants off too and she moved closer to Kylo, taking comfort in the heat of his naked skin. She glanced down at his erection, he was hard and ready for her. She knew what it felt like to have the velvet muscle in her hand and her mouth, now she wanted to know what it felt like inside her body.

Ianthe looked into Kylo's eyes, she needed to know that he still wanted to do this with her.

“Kylo, are you sure you are ready? We don't have to do this if you are not.”

“I'm ready. Are you ready though, how will I fit inside you? You're always tight around my fingers and I am not sure it will fit.”

“Relax, my body is designed to fit yours, I promise you it will fit.”

Ianthe pulled Kylo down to the bed with her, he still looked nervous. She straddled his legs as he lay back on the bed. She kissed him gently at first and more passionately as their kiss grew deeper. Her hand trailed down his body and back up to his neck. She moved away from his lips and kissed her way down his body, stopping at his nipples and giving them a gentle suck to make him groan in pleasure.

Kylo watched Ianthe as she kissed her way down his body, his eyes hazed over with lust. Her lips moved over his belly, following the line of hair that moved down to his hard cock. He groaned loudly as she took it into her mouth and swirled her tongue around the sensitive head. He tried to thrust his hips up, but she held them down. He threw his head back into the pillow and closed his eyes, he had never known anything could be this pleasurable.

Ianthe lifted her head when she tasted the salty pre-ejaculate start to leak from Kylo, she did not want this to be over too soon. She brushed back some hair from Kylo's face and kissed his forehead. She waited until he was looking at her, she wanted to make sure he was still okay with doing anything before she went ahead.

“Kylo, it is time, if you are ready, if you still want to do this.”

“I do, if you still want to.”

“I want to, I am yours, take me.”

“Are you sure you're ready?”

Ianthe took Kylo's hand and she moved his fingers between her legs and inside her body. His thumb brushed her clit and she gasped quietly. She loved having Kylo touch her in this way. His fingers slid in and out of her wet core as she moved against them. Ianthe met Kylo's eyes with hers as he moved his fingers inside her, but she wanted more from him, she needed him inside her.

“Feel that, I've been wet since you started kissing me. That wetness will make it easy for you to slide inside me.”

“Okay, are you going to be in control of everything that happens?”

“I'll guide you, but the control will be mutual between us. Lie down.”

Kylo lay back on the bed as Ianthe straddled his legs once more. She positioned herself above his hips and sat still for a few moments. He watched her as she stroked him and then sat herself down on his length. He groaned and his eyes closed as he felt himself engulfed by her warmth and wetness.

Ianthe sat still as she got used to having Kylo's hard length inside her. She had missed feeling the warmth and hardness of an erection inside her body. She wanted to move and feel Kylo come inside her, though she stayed still for the moment. She gazed down at Kylo and realised he had his eyes shut. She gently stroked his cheek with her finger and kissed his head.

“Kylo, look at me, how do you feel?”

“It feels warm and tight, as though I am made to fit inside you.”

“How does it feel now?”

Ianthe rocked her hips backwards and then forwards, Kylo groaned and Ianthe smiled.

“Can you do that again?”

“I'll take that as you liked it.”

Ianthe moved slowly, rotating her hips in small circles. She moved Kylo's hands to her hips, she needed to feel them on her as she moved herself on his length. She locked eyes with Kylo, his pupils were already dilated. She felt his hips start to move and push his hardness deeper inside her. His movements increased in speed as she moved herself on his length.

“Slower, Kylo, this is not a race.”

He slowed his movements down and she moaned as pleasure started to build inside her body. She moved his hand to her clit, a clear indication of what she wanted him to do.

“Touch me, Kylo, please, make me come.”

Kylo moved his fingers around Ianthe's clit, he watched her as she grew closer to orgasm. He had been nervous at first, but now he was starting to feel more confident. He rubbed his fingers over her clit with the amount of pressure she liked. He heard her moan and saw her eyes close. He felt her muscles squeeze his length and her movements faltered as she came on his cock.

“Kylo, oh fuck, Kylo.”

He couldn't help himself, he grinned, it was the first time he had heard Ianthe swear. Her moans and groans echoed around the room as she rode out her orgasm. He moved his hands up her body and squeezed her breasts, playing with her nipples. He loved seeing her like this, breathless and flushed with pleasure.

Ianthe moaned, she felt every inch of Kylo inside her, her sensitive walls still clenching with small aftershocks. She moved herself on his length, riding out the pleasure from her orgasm. She felt Kylo's hands playing with her breasts and nipples and moaned once more. She loved having him inside her, he filled her completely, she wanted more of him.

Kylo watched Ianthe as she took her pleasure from having him inside her. He watched her breasts as they bounced with every movement she made. He saw her eyes close and how she bit her lip as she had come from his fingers on her clit. He felt every squeeze of her muscles along his entire length as she came.

He groaned as she rocked her hips against his body, the pleasure almost too much to handle. Kylo growled as something awoke inside him. He moved Ianthe so she was lying on her back and pushed himself back inside her body. Her legs wrapped around his waist and he thrust inside her, a moan escaping her as he did so.

Kylo's movements suddenly faltered as he realised he was on top of Ianthe, their bodies joined together. He bit his lip as he looked down at her lying underneath him, he wasn't quite sure what to do next. His eyes met Ianthe's as her hand trailed up his belly and to his chest, caressing and stroking as she went. She smiled at him, he needed reassurance from her that he was doing okay.

“Kylo, it's okay, move your hips towards me and you'll move inside me.”

Kylo slowly thrust into Ianthe and he heard her moan as he pushed his hard length deep inside her. He looked into Ianthe's eyes as he moved slowly, reading her thoughts. He heard her thinking how much she loved having him inside her. He knew from her thoughts she wanted him to come inside her and make her his.

Ianthe moved her hips up to meet Kylo's, she felt every inch of his cock caressing her inner walls. She needed more, she needed Kylo to move faster. She turned his head so she could look into his eyes and ask him for what she needed.

“Kylo, please, I need you to move faster.”

Ianthe felt her hands moved up to the side of her head as Kylo's eyes met hers. His pupils were completely dilated with pleasure as he moved inside her. She knew he wouldn't hurt her in any way, so she let him take his pleasure from her body. She knew he was close to orgasm as his cock was pulsing inside her body.

“Kylo,” Ianthe moaned as he moved inside her. “Come for me, come inside me.”

Kylo groaned as he lost control over his thrusts, he closed his eyes as orgasm overtook him and he came deep inside her body. His breaths became erratic and he let go of Ianthe's hands to rest his head against her chest. He cuddled into her warm body as, for reasons he couldn't explain, tears started to leak from his eyes and he cried against her skin.

Ianthe closed her arms around Kylo as he cried. She pressed her lips against his forehead and stroked her fingers through his damp hair. She whispered comforting words into his ear and held him close to her. Her lips brushed against his forehead again as his tears slowed down.

Kylo was not sure why he had started crying after his orgasm. The experience of being with Ianthe and having the opportunity to make love to her had been incredible. He'd been able to hear how she liked having him inside her and touching her. He curled himself closer into her chest as he softened inside her and finally slipped out of her warm body.

A moment passed and Ianthe kissed Kylo's forehead, his tears subsiding as she held him close to her. She trailed her fingers over his spine, caressing his warm skin. She gently nudged Kylo's head with hers until he was looking at her. She closed her eyes and pressed her lips against his, kissing him gently. She sighed against his lips when she felt him kiss her back.

Kylo moved out of the kiss and gazed down at Ianthe, her eyes met his and she brushed some hair away from his face. He quietly observed her thoughts as he looked at her. He sensed how content she was and how much she'd liked having him inside her. Underneath it all, he sensed how much she loved him and wanted to make a life with him. He wished he could take her away from all of this and start afresh somewhere.

“How do you feel?” Ianthe's voice brought Kylo out of his thoughts.

“I never knew anything like that existed in this world.”

“Sex can be extraordinary with the right person.”

“I want to do it again, if you want to.”

“I would like that too.”

It pleased Kylo that Ianthe wanted him to make love to her again. He heard the thought that she loved him loud and clear in her mind. He wanted her to say it to him, he wanted to hear it out loud. He bit his lip as he gazed at her, he really wished she would say it.

“Ianthe,” he said, before he could change his mind.

“Yes, Kylo.”

“The Force allows me to hear the thoughts of other people, I can hear your thoughts very loudly at the moment. Could you say what you are thinking? I need to hear it.”

Ianthe blushed, she hadn't realised that Kylo could hear everything she had been thinking. She pressed a small kiss to Kylo's lips and smiled to herself before she said what she knew without any doubt.

“Kylo, I love you.”

The words made Kylo's heart stop briefly, he locked the memory behind a steel wall. He would not let Snoke find out about Ianthe's feelings for him. He would revisit the memory when he needed it the most. He brushed his lips against Ianthe's, he wanted to be inside her again, he had something he needed to say first.

“I love you too.”

He saw Ianthe smile at his words, he felt her lips on his and her hand moving over his naked skin. He closed his eyes as he kissed her back, hoping he could keep her in bed with him for a lot longer.

* * *

 

 


End file.
